Love And Hate (A Strange Love Story)
by belkisaris
Summary: Marissa is off to kill the Angel that took her baby... Even though she knows is Jace brother... Would she forgive and forget or let hate take over her heart?
1. Chapter 1

If you met me a year ago, then saw me today… you would not recognize me… I always dressed in black… with combat boots… I took 3 different classes of fighting styles… after three months I was fairly good at fighting… Next was learning to used a sword… that day at the cave I was just lucky… To be honest I suck…. I was going to my sword fighting class… which had to be at night… I had the other classes in the mornings… when I notice a shadow… I kept walking pretending like I didn't notice… I couldn't hear his foot steps…

Vampire….

But I learned to kept my senses alert… He was closed now, when I turned about to kick him, when he grabbed my legs in mid air…. Antonio caress it, making me have Goosebumps…

He purred. "Hmmm… I guess you need more practice…." I smirk.

"Well hello to you too." He smiled staring at me.

"God Marissa, I hope you let me in your life now, three month have been torture enough…" I laughed.

"Maybe…" I put on my flirty face… "Can I have my leg now?" He looked at my leg as if thinking and caress it again…

"I'll think about it." I snatched back and he let me… "You know… after making love to you and then have it ripped off from you is torture…" I laughed, but starting walking to keep my bad girl reputation…

"You can get any girl you want… you wont kill them now…" He appeared in front of me…

"I want you." I stared at him.

"I'm not available right now…" He grabbed me by my arms pulling me to him.

"Why not?"

"I'm too busy…"

"To busy for this?" He pulled me closer and kissed my neck, making me close my eyes briefly… God your still smell great…" I just kept my eyes closed…

"Antonio." I whispered. He purred and pulled me closer a hand on my waist mouth still on my neck… He bit my neck making me yelp but then…the familiar pleasure made me weak knee.. I fell, but never made it to the floor… He cached me.. Then took off fast…. Whispering…

"I missed you…" We arrived at his hotel room, he put me on the bed gently…

"You would have to buy me lunch first." I teased him… He smirk licking my wound, making me lay back..

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe I'll do an exception with you." We both grin at each other… He ripped off my clothes in a second like they were mere pieces of paper… he made me gasped exited…

"Hope you rest well." He gave me a sexy look. "Because tonight your mine." I grinned Boy he wasn't joking either… He gave me oral sex making me cum twice… then he took off his pants and entered me roughly…. Making me moan…. He started fucking me slow at first, then began moving faster… faster…

"Yes!" He moan as well lowering himself and bit my neck… Wow, how could I spend three moth's without him? He kept his work as he drank my blood making myself be in total bliss… I came for the third time… He grinned and turned me over in a swift moved…. Why keep describing what we did.. He manage to use all the positions in the book… My knees gave up when I cum for I don't know which number… I lay back gasping, but I was laughing… "I missed you Antonio…" Then I passed out…

The wonderful smell of something gourmet hit my nostrils… I rubbed my eyes rubbing my eyes…

"Well good morning… well mid evening." I sat down looking at the plate he put in front of me… there was a bottle of b-12 I stared at him… "Yeah… I drank too much from you…" I smiled and devoured the food… He watched me eat silently… "What is the one place you always wanted to go?"

I frowned. "Why?"

"Tell me first." I though for a minute…

"Well I don't know how is that relevant… but I always wanted to see China…"

"Lets go tonight." He grinned exited getting his cell phone out… I stood up not even caring I was naked and took his cell phone…

"What are you doing?" He stared.

"Wanting a vacation with you…"

"Uh hu…" I started dressing my self. "You know I got a job to do…"

He stared in disbelieve. "Your joking?"

"No."

"Marissa-"

"Save it." I interrupted him… "I'll call you." He grabbed me by both arms.

"Are you crazy?"

"You wont-" He shook his head… "Just go with me?"

"Let me think about it?" I sigh… He nodded and I went to my hotel room… To work on a plan… So my plan would have to be from China… to distract Antonio…


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up telling Antonio yes to China… I knew what he was doing… but running away this time wasn't an option… I could do my revenge in any part of the world… My goal was to kill the freaking Angel… Now how to do it… I didn't say much on the plane, and Antonio let me… I guess he wanted to give me my space…. The plane started landing and Antonio stare at me…

"What do you want to see first?" I grin…

"Surprise me." I laughed. Once we landed he took me to a hotel room… the penthouse… I looked around impress. "Wow…"

"You like it?"

"Love it." I grin. I took a long shower and got dressed. Antonio wasn't in the room… I frowned. "Antonio?" He opened the door of the room entering with a cart full with really nice looking food.

"I went to get you some food." He smirk "You know how humans eat a lot…" I smirk back at him.

"Oh?" I walked seductively towards him making him let go of the cart in one side… "Like your appetite isn't big too?"

"Is not." He looked down at me with a grin. I kissed him… He pulled me closer to him kissing me back. As I kissed him I bit the side of my cheek making my self bleed… He moaned and kissed me roughly drinking my blood letting out that wonderful ecstasy. He walked me backwards towards bed. I laughed and pulled away…

"I need to eat and you need a shower… Later we can burn the calories…" He smirk. Going to the shower taking his clothes off on the way to the bathroom and letting it fall to the floor… I giggle and bit my lips…

It almost worked…. "I'll join you in the shower." He chuckle… closing the door teasingly… I tiptoe to the door… and waited hand on the door knob… The water started… He got on I open the door silently and leave it open… then tiptoe to where I was. "where is my sexy bikini is on." He chuckled and I heard him cleaning himself fast… Good… I tiptoe to the door walked out and closed it without making any sound then took off running… I took a cab and told him to go to a monastery… Anyone close by…. I had a plan… That would make The Angel come to me… Once at the monastery I got out and tip the driver… I walked towards the monastery… slow as if I was just another tourist… there was a monk…. I walked to one of the front chairs… and sat…. just watching him… the knife on my jeans felt heavy….

Don't do it Marissa…. Let it go… they have rules for some reason….

"No!" I said thru gritted teeth… The monk looked at me worried. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He got close.

"What worries you child?"

"I lost my baby… well someone killed my new born baby.." He nodded.

"And you want to find peace?"

"Something like that…"

"You want a reason for revenge without condemning your soul?"

"What if I don't believe in anything anymore?" He smiled warmly and sat next to me…

"Just because something bad happened to you doesn't mean your not being protected." I smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He nodded… I bit my lips and sigh. Here we go… "If you had the chance to die for my daughter would you?"

"Yes." He didn't even stutter or though about it, I had the knife out and was about to stab him when someone hold my hand behind my back…

"Hey long time no see…" I stiffened… he sounded breathless… I tried to get my hands back but he had a strong grip on me…. "Let's catch up…" He smiled, but his eyes spoke curses at me I smiled a friendly smile…

"Sure…" I put on a fake smile and the guy stood up and went to do his work… Jace grabbed me by the arm, hard making me wince… I kept the smiled and walked with him…

We walked like we were friends until we were in an alley… He pushed me back against the wall and trapped me between the arm, and his biceps… I stared into his eyes, he stared back angrily….

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"How…" I shook my head… "Why are you here?"

"I saw you…"

"What exactly did you see?"

"You were going to kill that monk…"

"How did you saw?"

"You are trying to make Nathaniel come down and confront you…"

I sigh.. There was no point in confronting it… "Yes…so?" I raise an eyebrow… He punch the wall beside me making me flinch…

"Why are you so bloody stubborn?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Damn it… It just came up…

"I do love you…" God he smelled so good… "I just don't want to love you…" That hurt… I nodded…

"Let me go…"

"No…"

"Why the hell not?" He just stared at me hands one on each side of my body…. I stared back… forgetting why I was here…

"Jace."

"There you are…" Jace stepped back as Antonio walked towards us… "If you wanted to see a monastery you could of say so…" I smiled, but it felt wrong in my face… "Jace?"

"You were oblivious like always…"

"What do you mean?" He glared at him, as he reached our side…

"Your girl-" I kicked him really hard in the groins making him bend out and hold himself… as he felt to the floor… Antonio burst out laughing… I smirk… walking towards Antonio and walking away with a smirk… Jace was on the floor gasping for air… I saw Antonio's rented car and got in fast hurrying him up…

"What was that?" I just shrugged…

"Jace is just being paranoid…" He chuckled and droved us off to one of the places he wanted me to see….


	3. Chapter 3

"You got to be fucking kidding me…" I said as I notice where he was parking at…

"Language!" Said Antonio with fake outraged… "I though you liked museums…"

"I don't anymore…" Antonio sigh, and drove off… He took me to a really nice beach… I looked around a little impressed…

"Better?"

"Way better." I smiled… he hold my hands as we walked more into the beach… It was empty…

"I own it." I laugh.

"Is there anything you don't own?" He chuckle, getting close to me as he whispered in my ear.

"You." I shiver… We walked in the beach… played in the water, then sat down and stared into each other's eyes I looked down for a second biting my lips… "What?" I looked up and he was smirking at me….

"Day's like this make me forget how angry I am…"

"Good." I stared at him…

"But I cant forget.."

"Marissa-"

"We should go." I interrupted him. He just nodded…. We arrive at the Hotel and I went straight for the shower… letting the hot water hit my body, and calming me… Antonio open the shower curtain and he was naked…. I stared at him mouth open….

"Like what you see?" I nodded, and he smirked more getting in and pushing me against the shower wall softly… "Good…"

After the "Shower.." we just sat and watched some TV…

"So what's there on schedule for tomorrow?" He smirk.

"It's a surprise." I smiled….

The next day he took me to a monastery… I smiled exited…. Perfect…. I just needed Antonio distracted for hours…. As we took the tour, I looked around for an opportunity… I saw a bathroom…

"I need to use the bathroom." He nodded and stayed closed by talking to a monk… I entered the room and locked the door… Not that would stop him… I looked around for a window… I scrambled towards it…Really and after a couple of minutes you don't think he'll call for you? My voice was right… Damn it… I need something different… I scrambled back to the bathroom clean my self off, then walked towards him…. The monk told him about a secret passage that he could show Antonio and speak about the cultures… He seem really interested on it, but look my way for a quick second….

"No, maybe another day…"

"Don't be ridiculous… I saw a church nearby and someone offered me to tell me the story… I was hoping you could find something else to do while I listen…"

"I could listen with you…" He seem horrified by the idea… I smiled…

"Ok." The monk turned to leave… "But if Marissa insist…." The monk bow and walked slowly…

"I'll wait for you at the church." I smiled exited then walk to the church skipping… I sat at one of the bench… And waited for a couple of minutes…. Two monks…. Here we go… I walked towards them fast… thanks to my different fighting class I could…

I walked towards one of them and broke his neck… the other guy didn't notice he was turning on the candles on the temples I went towards him I broke his neck too… It felt horrible…. But if I look…. Damn it… Angels would see thru my guilt… I sigh looking at the two bodies… suddenly someone slapped me hard on the side making me hit the wall hard… I heard it crack… I grunted getting up looking for my attacker…

"Nathaniel." I smirk. He stared at me then at the bodies…

"What are you doing?"

"Well-" I dusted my self off… "You don't exactly have a calling card." I smirk…

"You think killing monks is the way?"

"It worked." He sigh.

"It wont work…."

"What wont work?" I raised an eye brow.

"You getting me to fight you or try to kill you…" White lights came from his hands and suddenly the monks were alive and the wall was fixed… I glared… "I have the power to just clean after you."

"You're here now." I glared.

"I can do this…" He disappeared… then I heard on my mind…. Kill them again and I'll just bring them back without you even seeing me… I put my hands into fist… and walked towards them again to do it again I didn't even made it two steps when someone grabbed me by the waist stopping me…

"Would you stop being stupid?" I grin…

"Stupid is my middle name." I laughed… He disappeared with me before the monks looked our way… We stayed in the monastery I could tell but it was some closed down ruin part of it… He let go of me and put distance between us…

"Ok, so you want to fight Nathaniel… he kills you then what?" I shrugged… He sigh. And turned looking nothing in particular… I just stared at his back… then walked slowly towards him then putting a hand on his shoulder… he shrugged me off… I know I was with Antonio now, but that pissed me off… I turned him hard as I glared at him… He was going to protest or say something stupid… but I didn't let him… I kissed him hard pushing him back against the wall… he started to fight me off, but I kept at it, until he kissed me back… hard demanding his hands found my waist and pulled my shirt over my head I pulled his over as well exposing his well muscled chest…. I kissed it making him shiver and picking me up as my back was on the wall… He unbutton my jeans in the most skillful way making me gasp… All the time I was between his waist and the wall, he took his Jean with underwear down… I didn't have time to processed because he brooked my underwear off, and entered me hard and rough and started moving inside me hard and fast… making me gasp as pleasure was building…. I wrapped my legs around him really hard and secured… He didn't cared and moved faster, my back hitting the wall over and over again…. I couldn't hold it anymore and I was over come by pleasure, he was too and I wrapped my legs harder against his waist making him cum inside of me… I smiled unwrapping my legs and sliding on the floor gasping for air….

"Damn it!" I open my eyes to stare at Jace, he looked scared and pained….

"Damn it is right brother…" Nathaniel… He stabbed Jace with a big sword until the tip went all the way thru his back….

"Noooo!" I ran towards him naked as he knelt to the floor. Sword on his body… Nathaniel grabbed me by the neck with one hand, making my feet's dangle… I knew he was going to break my neck.

Jace saw with horror as he could only watch….


	4. Chapter 4

Nathaniel was going to break my neck when we heard a growl… Nathaniel and I looked towards the sound… Antonio….

"So before killing her you decided to RAPE HER!" He said outraged, and just like that… I remembered I was still naked… he didn't notice Jace just as naked besides us which was now taking the sword out… Nathaniel put a leg keeping it there…

"Heavens no. I don't like Sluts…" I flinch… but he was right…. "She tried to get me here by killing two monks…" He looked shocked for a second, but hid it… "Then decided after I brought them back to life that the effective method was screwing with Jace here." He pointed towards Jace who didn't look good, but he didn't look dead… Thank God… I didn't dare looking at Antonio…..

… Antonio was speechless….

"I take it I can kill her?"

"NO!" Antonio growled… "Let her go gently."

"As you wish…" He threw me backwards, my stomach getting thru into a broken poled I gasped, as my mouth got full of blood almost suffocating me…. Antonio ran towards Nathaniel but I couldn't see right… everything was getting dark… I heard a loud moan of pain and saw Jace taking the sword out and looking down as he stomach as it healed…. Lucky Angel…. I blink fighting the darkness as I spit blood to the floor… Jace flew towards me, as Antonio and Nathaniel were fighting….

"Marissa?" I looked at him trying to focus my attention on him…. "This is going to hurt… you might want to pass out…. But don't…. Please?" I nodded… He got close to me and carefully slide me out of the pole…. I yelled…. Black lights getting stronger…. "Don't let it take you!" He yell as I was finally out really weak, my eyes, closing… He put a hand on my belly and with the other one he slapped me… it didn't even hurt… I didn't tasted blood in my mouth which was a relieve… "Your so stubborn…" He said exasperated I grinned, then everything went black…..

"Marissa?" It was Antonio's voice…. I guess Jace dumped me again on his care…..

"She's ok… I heal her in time…" Jace… I didn't open my eyes… wanted to eavesdrop.

"Was it truth what… your brother said?" Silence…. After a couple of minutes…

"Speaking of my brother-"

"He's dead-" He said simply. "She wanted him dead, so I broke his neck then burned him to make sure…" Silence again…. "I guess you want revenge now?"

"No…" He almost whispered, but I heard… "I'm going to ask forgiveness and see if I'm admitted in heaven…"

"What if they send you to kill her?"

"I don't think she's pregnant… and no other Angel will sleep with her…"

"I don't think even if it was possible she would sleep with any one else…"

"How are you so sure?"

"There were other vampires that tried to seduced her… She was strong to resist them until I could help her out…"

"Why did she fall for me loving you?" Antonio chuckled.

"Besides how I break up with her… How long did it took you?"

"….Months… Your right… she isn't that easy… I never knew jealousy and hurt before…"

"Yeah sucks don't it?" They both chuckled… I moved pretending I was waking up…

"Marissa?" They both said at the same time… I sat down slowly looking around…

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asked me and I looked at my stomach touching it… I was healed…

"I'm ok I guess…" I stared at them and they nodded…

"Now what? Nathaniel is dead."

"He is?" I frowned.

"Yes." I looked at Jace now…

"Your ok with it?"

"Yes. You wont see me again… hopefully I'll be accepted back in heaven…" I nodded looking down… He walked towards my bed… bend out slowly and kissed me gently on the lips… then disappearing in white lights for the first time, since I saw him….

Writer's note: Urgh… I'm going to do some research… I drained my inspiration… Might take a day or two for next chapter or it might come tonight…. Fingers cross J


	5. Chapter 5

***********************JACE*********************************

I sigh leaving Marissa with Antonio AGAIN! And let my wings out as I flew high into the skies, way higher… until a kick on the stomach send me flying back. I grunted standing up.

"State your business."

"Adriel is me." He stared at me like I was stupid.

"State your business."

"I want to ask forgiveness and be admitted back." His lips twisted a little bit.

"That wont be possible. Your in love."

"I most certainly am not!" I said in disbelieve. He smirk.

"That's most of the talk on the heaven. The fallen Angel who became a player fell for the one girl that also like's vampire speaking of a slap to the ego…"

"So that means I cant enter? I stated my business." He open the gate and let me thru.

"Good luck." I entered a little less confident, my ex peers were making me wanting to turned back, and just live the rest of my life in hell… I bumped into Abriel… the one I needed to speak to.

"Well." He smiled. "I must say this is a surprise." He kept the smiled looking at me expectantly. "I would say how can I help you, but then again. I KNOW." I looked down…

"So can I be forgiven?"

"Of course you can, but you would have to do something to prove your self."

"Anything."

"You have to kill Antonio Malvagio." I took a step back.

"You didn't think we forgot about his little helping you killing us off…"

"If I refuse?" He shrugged and turned to look at his paper work, but I knew better.

"You better go. Don't come back, with the task I put on you, or live the rest of your life with the humans." He walked away… I walked back down… then flew down back to earth to my old house and sat on my couch. I cant kill Antonio… we have a pact… I closed my eyes for a brief second… Marissa…. I couldn't stop thinking about our meeting in the monastery, how I was about to tell her…. Stop being stupid and be happy with Antonio… But she just kissed me and things…. Got rough… Just thinking about it, that girl got me hard, I opened my eyes and marched to my office… I started to look thru the paperwork of my museums, I might as well try to sell them, or get my act together…

Knock. Knock, I turned in my chair to look at who ever knock…

"What am I not surprise." I turned back to my papers…. I knew Marissa would look hurt by my words…

"She just wanted to see, if you got accepted in heaven."

"No I didn't."

"Was it because of me?" I heard her taking a step towards me. I turned in my chair abruptly standing up Antonio got in front of her. I smirk.

"Like anything revolve around you." She looked down and step out of the room, almost running…

"Don't you think your over doing it just a little bit?"

"Why are you still her punk bitch?" He glared. "She was on a date with you and she still FUCK ME." He was almost red with fury….

"Because love is forgiveness… Maybe that's why your not aloud in heaving you forgot how to forgive."

"No believe me… I forgive her, the moment she did it… but I also know she's in love with you too, and I wont be her little puppet."

"You think I am?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything…. I sigh.

"Anyways I'm not welcome back because of you."

"Me?" He said with a frown.

"Yes… They told me to kill you because of all the Angels you killed."

"And you said no?"

"Why is it hard to believe? We have a pact."

"I though you would do anything for heaven?" I chuckled.

"Anything but that or kill Marissa."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." We both laughed. "I better go check on Marissa, she's been too quiet."

"I'll go with you." We walked side by side calling her name then we notice the door open… We both ran outside yelling for her, then skidding to a stopped horrified…. Antonio's dad had Marissa by the neck bend out a little bit, for better access mouth about to bite her….

Could this girl spend a day without trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad what the hell?" Antonio growled.

"Damn." He whispered on Marissa's neck, then looked towards us….

"I was just turning her for you." Marissa looked back at us terrified.

"She don't want to."

"I wont have you be with a human…even if you did find a way to not kill her…."

"I'm not with her." I stayed quiet… Might of be Antonio's plan…

"Oh? What are you two doing here together?"

"I was visiting friends…" He chuckled, not believing him…

"Is true…" I said… "She's with me…" He looked me up and down then nodded.

"You wont mind a little test… would you?" He smirk.

"Sure…" This doesn't seem good…

"Oh, don't put that face… I wasn't going to ask you to have sex while I watch… although-"

"What then?" I interrupted him….

"A kiss… but I want to see two couples kissing each other." Marissa looked pissed.

"I don't have to prove-" He choked her, before she could speak… Antonio stayed put… I knew why I walked forward with a glare.

"Let her go." He let her go and pushed her towards me making her collide with me with a grunt…. Then out of nowhere we were surrounded by vampires….

"Just a precaution. Get on with it…." Marissa looked up at me, and mouthed…. You don't have to… is ok… I smiled warmly at the girl, and move hair out of her face as I lower my self a little bit, until our lip met. She put her hands around me and kissed me…. I kissed her back, arms around her waist…. God I missed her… I forgot the world and just gave into the kiss… Until I heard someone clearing his throat.

"Ok. Ok. I believe you…" He chuckled… "Unless she's a slut."

"She's not… She's with me." I smiled looking convincingly… and put a arm around her…

"We need to talk." Nathaniel said…

"Yes we do…. Dad." He spat the word dad, they all disappeared… Antonio looked down for a couple of seconds with a sigh, then looked back at us…. He looked a little hurt, then I notice a hand was still around her waist… I drop it….

"I'm sorry… was that were you going with the lie?"

"Something like that… I need to go…. "Talk" to him…" He looked at us again, so I mouthed… I'll watch her… Antonio disappeared… Marissa stared after him, then at me… then she walked towards the house… I follow her quietly… She pace from one side to the other…

"You guys need to stop that…"

"Stop what?"

"Putting your life in danger…to save me…" I walked closer to her…

"Marissa…"

"No-" She turned towards me, hands on her hip, trying to look angry…

"You would do it."

"That's because I'm stupid." I smiled at that…

"Well so are we…" She looked down…

"You just lost heaven because of me." I laughed, making her look up at me…

"I lost it, because of Antonio." She frowned.

"But-" I put a finger on her lips. "Stop worrying…" I put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer towards me… I could feel her heart going crazy… "What are you doing?" She whispered…

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "I been a real jerk to you…. I bet your been wondering where the sweet Jace go." She smile sweetly…

"I deserved it…"

"No you didn't… you were in love with Antonio first… I knew that… but I keep jumping between you two."

"That's love for you."

"But-" I kissed her… making her protest die out as she kissed me back…

"It is true." We separated to looked at Nathaniel… I glared at him.

"Can we help you?"

"I want to talk to you." I nodded.

"Marissa would you wait for me here?" she nodded sitting down on the couch… I took Nathaniel to my office where I had a stake. Once he was inside I closed the door. And turned towards him… "What?"

"I guess, there's not much to talk to you about Marissa is there."

"You guessed right…"

"You understand my position right?"

"Yes, a father only wants what's best…"

"Your so right…" I walked to my desk and sat down trying to look comfortable, but I grabbed the stake I had on my desk without him noticing… I put it on my back jean and got up…

"So your going to leave her alone right?"

"Well-"

"What?" I got closer… "Why not?"

"I kind of don't like her." I glared at him… I ran towards him with angel speed and stake him on the heart making the stake pass thru his heart. He grin, as he felt down to the floor dead. The door busted open.

"Jace!" Marissa cried… then sigh with relieve when she saw me…

"Girl are you crazy? What if I was the one dead." She hug me hard… I don't care… I saw a note where now Nathaniel's aches lay… I pried Marissa off me gently and bend out picking it up… as I started reading…

Dear Jace,

Didn't you think killing me was easy?

Well it was… my son grew a conscience….

I needed it gone…especially that love for that

Annoying human… so my death will cure that…

How you asked when he wanted to kill me?

Well let's just say blood runs deeper than water.

Nathaniel

Someone walked in the room.. I was fixated on the note, that I didn't notice…

"Your father's dead." Said Marissa exited… Oh no! I looked up as Antonio was staring at the piled of aches then at me.

"Who-?"

"Jace." Marissa answer again, but some how she saw him about to run towards me and she got in the middle… just in time when Antonio was about to hit me on the stomach hitting her instead making her fly towards me, then both of us towards the wall…. So it began…


	7. Chapter 7

In a swift motion I got up pulling Marissa with me and I put her behind me.

"Really Antonio your going to fight me?"

"Antonio… you were going to kill Nathaniel your self…" she shook her head…

***********Marissa****************************************

This boys were going to make me crazy… but Antonio seem to try to calm down now….

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over to me…" He slide down on the wall sitting down… Me and Jace walked towards him slowly…

"Is ok…" I put a hand on his shoulder he stiffened, but didn't push me away… Jace helped Antonio get up and we took off to Jace's place to think something thru… Antonio wasn't looking like him self… He would have moments of Anger… then blink and it was him… or the nice version….

"Antonio was wrong?" He looked at me worried…

"Anger."

"Anger?" I frowned…

"Yes, for some reason… I'm angry that my father's dead… all I can think about is taking his place as big boss…" Jace seem lost in though… then whispered really low…

"Blood runs deeper than water…"

"What?" Me and Antonio said at the same time…

"Nothing… Antonio you have to fight it."

"You think I'm not?" He growled getting up… "You think is so easy seeing you all healthy and I don't want to just rip your head off?" I glared at Antonio…

"You were planning to kill him! How is Jace different?"

"I never could… I tried!" He glared my way… "I tried thinking about us together… but Jace came into that picture… I tried just for my fucking freedom, but I was already free before I met YOU!" I wince. "So I though maybe I could have both…" His face was transforming a little scary…

"Well sorry to ruin your life… He's D.E.A.D. Move on." He glared and in seconds was in front of me grabbing me by my neck… Jace was going to help but he threw me against the wall before he could pride me off him… I hit the wall hard and I heard growls and grunts… I stood up blinking and trying to locate them… they were fighting were me and Antonio were standing talking moments ago… Jace was able to knock him down I walked towards Antonio but Jace grabbed me by the waist and took me off flying towards an open window…

"Were are we going?" I had to yell a little bit, because of the flying…

"Heaven." I laughed.

"I don't think is a good time for-"

"I'm serious… I need to snap Antonio out of it… and in order to keep you out of his reach…"

"But- but I though it was forbidden…"

"It is…" He was flying so fast that I didn't notice where we were…until a really bright light hit us, blinding me for a second…

"Have. You. Lost. Your Mind. Jace?" I tried not to laugh at that…

"Please let me just plead my case…"

"If I let you do that. I'm good as gone…" I had the feeling Jace was going to fight him… so I whispered.

"You really think if you make your way thru fighting they will let me stay?"

"Listen to the girl. Seems like she has more brain than you…"

"I'm desperate…" He stared at us for a second.

"Wait here." He disappeared. After a couple of minutes he came back… Opening the big gate… "Good luck." We entered slowly I keep looking around… Heaven was way to beautiful to even describe… I just walked with my mouth almost hanging open… We stop in front in one more intimidating Angel, his face wasn't friendly towards me…

"What is this about?"

"I need her to stay here for a couple of days… she's not safe on earth…"

"That's our problem why?"

"I know is not… but I'm asking anyways…" He stared at us, for a long moment… studying us, especially me…

"We might keep her two days… then she's out."

"Thanks I can work with two days…" The Angel walked out leaving us alone… Jace grabbed my hands walking with me until we arrive into a nice house, he open the door and we enter then we lock it… "This is were I use to have my breaks…"

"Jace I don't want to stay here.. Please don't leave me here…" He looked worried at me…

"I need to talk some senses into Antonio… The Angel's wont hurt you…"

"Are you sure?" He grin.

"Yes, that's why he gave me two days…"

"Please… I don't want to stay…"

"Marissa don't make this harder for me… I need to make sure your safe… and in order to do that…. I need to talk to Antonio alone… just in case anything goes wrong… you will be safe here…" I looked down… not wanting to make his departure harder to do so…

"I'll behave." I smiled. "I'll stay here and wait for you." He sigh relieve.

"I'll try to take less than two days." I hug him.

"I'll be ok." Suddenly I was just hugging my self… he disappeared in white lights… I sat down on the couch… really nervous about being in this place, until I started falling asleep until I heard the door close… I jumped up looking at the door… There was an Angel I haven't seen before… not that I met all that many angels…

"Do not fright. I don't wish to harm you."

"Ok?"

"I was wondering if you would let me talk to you…"

"Why?"

"I believe in you two." He smiled walking towards me, and sitting down on the couch. I followed him…

"Well is not us two… Is like a mystical triangle." He smiled warmly.

"Ah, yes, the vampire. He's not the one you were meant to be… You love him, because he saved you from a horrible fate."

"Being rape?" He look really serious now.

"Those men, would of killed you shortly after…"

"You were destine to die." I stared at him horrified… "That's why everything seem like your always in danger…"

"So will I end up dying?"

"Yes…" I looked down…

"What about Antonio and Jace?"

"You can save Jace…Antonio… well he's a vampire…"

"Not all vampires-"

"Are bad?" He smiled sweetly.

"Some of them does try to be good, but their nature eventually over rule them…"

"So Antonio will kill me?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." I sigh. "But I can tell you it wont be as fast… you will die after Antonio…"

"So Jace kill Antonio he comes to pick me up, we go to earth and I die on a freak accident?"

"Jace wont kill Antonio." I frown getting a little irritated…

"You will kill him." I sort of glared…

"That's impossible. I love-"

"No you don't… you'll find out too late." I sigh irritated at the Angel… He left me so I just went to bed… hopefully Jace would come back soon…


	8. Chapter 8

It has been three days and Jace didn't come back… I was starting to get worried… The Angel's were not happy with me staying here… How I knew that?

"I'm sorry… the deal was two days and is been three you have to go…" That was the Angel who Jace asked to let me stay…

"I understand. But I don't really fly.." He shrugged. The asshole actually shrugged.

"Not my problem." I was about to argue with him…

"I'll take her." Said the one that was hoping for me and Jace… He grabbed me by my shoulder and we started walking…

"You need to hurry, Jace and Antonio has been fighting for three days… And he's getting worrier about you every second… deals are deals in heaven…" I got worried.

"Ok, let's go." He nodded, wrapped me in his arms and off we went…. He dropped me in the middle of them and disappeared… They were glaring at each other until the saw me…

"Marissa." They both said at the same time…

"What is going on?"

"Antonio wont see any reason…"

"You kill my father!" He spat.

"He wanted me dead!" I yelled at him, making him look at me…

"He didn't… He wouldn't… he knows how much you mean to me…"

"Then let it go…"

"I cant.."

"Besides… I don't like to share…" I glared at him…

"Please we shouldn't fight each other…we should try to figure out this…" I stopped feeling Jace behind me…

"Let's give him some time…" Antonio charged towards us separating us with a push…I grunt as I hi a wall and notice Antonio bending out whispering something in Jace's ear. He was going to kill him… I looked shock, but if I kill Antonio that would hurt me… I looked down and I had a stake in my hands… The Angel must of put it there… I walked towards them… talking worked before I didn't needed to do anything irrational yet… when I was behind them… that when Antonio bit Jace fast… I yell surprise…. He was drinking his blood fast as if I wouldn't be able to stop him… Jace looked pale and with his last breath he looked at me Antonio still at his neck… He mouthed.

I Love you. Then he die…

That's impossible. I love-

No you don't… you'll find out too late… And as I saw Jace expiring his last breath to tell me he love me… I knew that the Angel had been saying the truth he was the one….. Everything from the moment we met came to me like a movie….

So what is a beautiful girl in a café alone? I ignore the poor guy trying to flirt with a girl… probably wanting to be alone… After a while…

I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude if you were waiting for someone… I looked up and had to gape… At Jace's beauty…. Then eating at a restaurant with him when I was trying to get Antonio jealous….. I was impress with how much money he had when he told me…..

But money is nothing if you don't got someone to share it with…. Then calling him, when Antonio had to break up with me….

Marissa. He sounded happy… Welcoming to his house….. Waking him up telling him I had breakfast… Then spending months together on the same house as good friends… him waiting patiently… The day he decided to ask me out….

What is a beautiful lady like you closing so late? Him celebrating my birthday…. That night by the fire…

Marissa…give-" He shook his head as if whatever he was going to say was useless…

Where you going to say give me a chance?

Yes… Then after I was done being stupid… him closing the distance and kissing me… I didn't know until now… that kissing Jace was my heaven… Antonio was lust, sex, gratification of the body…. Jace was love…. There was a scream of out rage that woke me of the entrance….

It was me…. I looked down and the stake was thru the back of Antonio's back going to the heart… I pushed further… Antonio gasped surprise… but I saw he was healing slowly… probably Jace's blood….

"Bastard!" I pushed deeper twisting it… to make it more painful.. I kept at it, until his eyes went lifeless, then he collapsed….. I felt on my knees on Jace's body…. Tears blurring my vision…

"I'm so sorry." I put my head on his chest… "I should of seen it sooner…" You can save him…. Give your essence to him…. I kissed him.. Although he didn't responded… I gave everything into that kiss, how sorry I was for hurting him… my new determination…my life… my essence… I gasped as I felt the life draining out of me and going towards Jace… Dying was painful but seeing Jace's face gaining color… was the best part about dying… I was about to give my last drop of essence when Jace stood up fast and cached me before I felt to the floor…

"Why?" He whispered eyes full of tears….

"Because I found out too late…. You're the one I loved…." Then everything went black….


	9. Chapter 9

"Marissa?" That voice was really beautiful… And it was a woman's voice which was a little weird…. "Marissa?" I open my eyes slowly to find an angelical lady looking down at me with a smile… She helped me sit down… "How are you feeling?"

"Am I dead?"

"Yes." She said warmly. I looked down… remembering my last words towards Jace….

"But Jace is not taking it really well." I stared at her… Standing up looking around… I was in heaven… I frowned confused… but I couldn't worry about that yet…

"Where's Jace?" She took me to a pool… I walked with her and did what she did… looked down… She put a finger on the water and there was Jace house… He fired everyone the day he came back… after I died…

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days… we needed to prepare you…" I looked down and notice my new clothes…

"How did I end up in heaven?" I whispered to my self…

"You weren't a bad person Marissa… you were just lost…" I kept looking down… Jace was drunk… He hasn't stopped since I died… I cried at the sigh… I couldn't help it… I died saving him, and he decided to waste his life like this….

"You can save him again." I looked at her.

"How?"

"Well your half way thru the process, but… you need to go to orientation and rules… and assignment… then… you may try to save him…"

"Wouldn't it be too late?"

"You need to go into the process of becoming-" I interrupted her looking away from the water…

"I don't want to be a fucking Angel! I wont last.. Sooner or later I'll screw up or clip my wings…" I looked back towards the water… "I'm in love with that?" I sigh… I need to go down now…

"Marissa calm down…"

"No!" she grabbed me by my shoulders shaking me.

"If I knew you could of react this way… I would of waited after graduation… I just though this would give you the strength to go thru graduation faster." I calmed down…

"Ok… can we get it over with?" She nodded and took me to graduation…

Graduation was a drag… I already knew some of the rules because Jace told me… one of them wasn't to get involved with humans… which was funny they knew I was in love with Jace and I wasn't giving him up…. I already had Angel's clothes and the wings… so once I graduated… The send me to a room giving me my charge…. Surprised, Surprise… it was Jace… I walked out with Lailah… My mentor… My new name was Dina… Not that I was going to use it… I was standing on a cliff that Lailah told me all Angel drop from to go to earth… She was going to say something else but I jumped then used my wings to fly to Jace's house Once I enter Earth atmosphere… The house was dirty unattended… I checked every room until I found him… He was looking out the window almost empty bottle of tequila… I stared at him silently… He must really love me to be suffering like this…

"Jace." I whispered… a tear falling down my cheek… First he dropped the bottle a loud crashing sound sounding on the room…. He then turned slowly towards me, as if he moved faster I would disappeared… Once he turned completely… Once he was turned… I smiled warmly at him… Wings extended…..

"Marissa?" His voice cracked…

"It's me…" He moved the desk out of the way… with a strength I didn't know he had and he ran towards me hugging me…. I hugged him back…

"I knew someone as good as you wouldn't stay dead…"

"Oh god Jace I'm so sorry… I couldn't lose you… I couldn't.."

"Is ok, everything is ok… your back…" He kissed me… I kissed him back hard… After a while he pulled back smiling and looking down at himself…

"Give me an hour to become Jace again… I must stink…" I giggle.

"I haven't notice." He grin looking up at me, then noticing something an he smiled dropped…

"You're an Angel?" My wings… I nodded… "And I'm your charge?" I smiled sadly… "You weren't suppose to show your self… you were suppose to speak to my mind…"

"Now since when do I follow rules?" I grin… He didn't grin back…

"Did they tell you punishment…" I nodded… "You still broke the rules?"

"I love you." I smiled… That shut him up.

"I love you too." He hugged me… "More that my own life."

"I know.." I put a hand on his shoulder turning him completely human… He gasp… When he notice his power's gone…

"Step one." He whispered….

"Go bring my Jace back." I smiled… He nodded and started walking out… then at the door he turned to look at me.

"Would we be together."

"Yes." He nodded and went to take a shower… I used my new Angel's power to clean the house…. By the time he was done The house was sparkly clean… he had people working for him again… and I was sitting down on the kitchen food serve and hot…. He sat down next to me and we started eating…

Day one as an Angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Well me and Jace started dating as before… I sometimes forgot I was suppose just to guide him get him on the right tract and just watch him from heaven… I didn't wanted to go to heaven leaving Jace… Hell I didn't even wanted to be an Angel… What am I going to do?

"Marissa?" Jace was shaking me looking really worried.

"What were you saying?" He frowned.

"I was just telling you we should visit Egypt now." I smiled.

"That's a plan. Where are we leaving?" He kept staring at me with a frown…

"Your worrying about something." I sigh. I couldn't keep lying to him…

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"You know they made me an Angel…" He sigh…

"I know… your suppose to go back aren't you?" I nodded…

"I'm surprise that you haven't told me to clip my wings…" I joke, but I have been wondering…

"You cant… Just yet… every human turned into an Angel goes towards the same face of not wanting to stay up there… they need 10 years."

"10 years!" Everyone in the restaurant looked our way I smiled apologetically and lower my voice… "I wont survive 10 years without you… plus your human now…" He smiled.

"I know…"

"Is there any other way…" He shook his head… suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore…

"I know is a scary experience… but give it a try you might like it…"

"I might of liked it when I was human and didn't met you.. But it would be torture… being able to see you, but not touch you…" He smirk…

"We could fix that before you go." I glared at him… Although the offer was really tempting… I stood up from the restaurant and walked out… He followed me turning me to look at him at the exit.

"What I said?"

"Is like you want me to go!" I said exasperate… "Is like your pushing me to go already…" He looked at me warily…

"Because I want you safe… I want you alive…"

"They would kill me?"

"Maybe or maybe they… I don't know that's why I'm worried…" I nodded and hugged him…

"I don't want to go…"

"I don't want you to go… Well' figure something out…" We were walking towards his house when Lailah stopped in front of us she almost look sad…

"Marissa."

"What?" I said a little irritated…

"Your breaking the rules…"

"I wonder what happened to the Angel that did believe in us…" I whispered…

"He's human." I nodded… She just gave me an idea….

"I'll be back up there… Just give me two days." She nodded disappearing in white lights…

"You figured out something didn't you?" I grin…

"There was an Angel that believe in our love."

"There was?"

"Yes, he was the one that got me and showed me you were in danger…" He frowned.

"He was the one that got you killed you mean…"

"Please don't see it like that.. You were starting to lose concentration because you were worried about me… plus I was being expelled from heaven and he took me to you…"

He sigh. "I guess I'll let it go." I smiled

"Thanks." I hugged him going to find the Now human ex Angel… there was that good advantage of being an Angel… tracking was easy….


	11. Warning, might be an offensive chapter

I found the Angel that send me to save Jace… turns out his name was Oriel the Angel of destiny… He was not as lucky as Jace when he decided to be human… Oriel was living in a house that looked in bad shape… I knocked on the door…. The Guy that opened it was not Oriel… This was an alcoholic with a dirty bear, un brushed hair, ragged clothes, bad breath…

"Oh you… What the hell do you want?" And bad attitude…. He drank from a bottle he had on his hand and enter his house again leaving the door open… I followed him Jace behind me…

"Um, Oriel?"

"That's my old name.." He drank from his bottle a big gulp… "My new name is Marc." We stood quiet me biting my lips nervously… He glared my way… "What the hell do you want?"

"What happened to you?"

"Lets see… they found out I help you, by telling you your future and they clip my wings, and my punishment living like a miserable human…"

"I'm sorry-"

"I didn't tell you to talk to me?" He glared at me…

"No. I'm sorry I got you in trouble…"

"Why are you here?" He drank from the stupid bottle again…

"I wanted your help…" He chuckle looking at me with an amuse face..

"Oh really?" He was going to drink from the bottle but I snatched it throwing it against the wall breaking and splashing every where…

"Would you stop feeling sorry for your self?" He glared at me going to the couch and sitting down.

"Get out." He flip on the TV. Jace grabbed my arm, and started walking out, I turned to look at the couch.

"I died like you said they made me an Angel.." He was flipping thru channels and he stopped looking my way… "I want to get rid of my wings before the ten years." He stood up, and I saw hope in his eyes… He stood up walking slowly towards us… Jace grabbed my shoulder and stayed behind me…

"At all cost?"

"Well I want to live and keep Jace in my life." He grin.

"Details. Details." He walked to an office. We followed him.. He open a strange map opening on his desk… "You have to go here." He pointed with a finger.. I kind of recognized the map…

"Is that heaven?"

"Yes." I kept looking where his fingers was touching…

"That's Gabriel's chambers."

"Yes.

"No Angels can go a mile close from it… And those who tried… got killed…"

"That were they keep the pool of times… you jump in and can change any event and modified it…" I stared at him…

"I could go back and kill Antonio before he kills Jace…" He nodded.

"No. Absolutely not." Marc and I looked at Jace." I threw a white light towards Jace knocking him out…

"Now… I take it, you know how I can make it undetected into that room?"

"Yes." We spend the time that Jace was knocked out learning the secret passages… "Now Gabriel got guards on his rooms, but when he's in his room he's alone… he's that powerful…"

"So my chances are the day he's on his room?" He gave me an impressed smiled… "And that's why no one goes alive?" He nodded. "Has any girl entered?"

He smirk. "But somehow they come out alive… well limping for a couple of days…"

" I have to seduce him?" He nodded….

"Sounds too simply enough right?" I nodded. "You cant just seduce him and try to knock him down… you have to actually have sex with him…" I gulped but nodded… "It'll take a week… you're an Angel… you can last… but you'll be exhausted and want to pass out right along with him…" He gave me a small liquid… "Take this as soon as he passes out…" I took the liquid putting it inside my shoes… Damn… having sex with Gabriel…

We said goodbye and left Oriels house… who he seem way too exited…

"He took it too well your not helping him after all."

"I know… I have to leave tomorrow." He kissed me… I kissed him back getting on top of him… Sex with Jace was better that I remembered…..

Saying goodbye to him was painful… For Jace… I knew I was coming back as human and him as an Angel…

"I'll visit." I kissed his mouth… "Then after 10 years is you and me… forever." We both smiled. I took off flying towards heaven… Lailah was waiting for me with a smile, I smiled back.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks…"

"What would you want to do your first day officially in heaven?" I bit my lips… it was now or in a week…

"Actually…" I tried to look like a silly fan… "I heard Gabriel was actually in heaven his day of rest… could it." I pause trying to look shy, she just grinned at me… Probably thinking I was cute… "Could I talk to him, in private."

"Of course. Follow me." I smiled and I did… Once at his door she left me there alone… I knocked on the door…

"Come in." My heart started pounding in my chest, I opened the door getting in, he was sitting at a desk putting a book down. "Yes?" He looked at me curiously… His weakness are women's… especially if he doesn't have to make a move… I took off my clothes off letting them fall to the floor… looking at him with a flirty face…

"Oh yes, you can help me." He was in front of me in a lightning speed grabbing me by my waist and pulling me close to him…

"I take it you want us to know each other better." I was going to kiss him, but he threw me towards the bed I landed sitting down with a gasp. He took his clothes slow and deliberated… I was getting nervous by the second… he flew towards me and grabbed me with one hand entering me making me gasp exited….. Lets just say I almost forgot why I was having sex with him… but Oriel was wrong… he was insatiable with me… we had sex for two week straight… without stopping… finally he finished but he pulled out before doing it inside of me… he passed out with a thud on his bed… my eyes were getting heavy too… I climb out of bed and stumbled until I got towards my shoes grabbing the small liquid Oriel gave me…. I drank it… suddenly I wasn't tired anymore… I got dressed quick and went to his closet where I knew he had the pool I open it and close it, behind me…. I looked down at the pool and jumped in… I saw a lot of dates I kept swimming in the pool until I saw the date I wanted to be in…

"Can we help you?" Jace asked Nathaniel….

"Can I speak with you?" Jace started to nod. "Marissa could you?"

"You know what? I haven't seen Jace for days… give us your calling card we'll call you." Nathaniel glared at me… "I'm not with Antonio anymore… Please leave." I glared at him, he smirked…

"Fine." He looked at Jace. "Maybe later." Jace nodded and stared at me with a frown. Nathaniel disappeared…

"What was that?" I shrugged.

"I sort of figured what he wanted…"

"Oh?"

"Yes… He wanted you to kill him…" Jace frowned…

"He wanted to turned Antonio against us…" Understanding crossed Jace features.

"Smart girl." I grin….

Now I needed to figured out how to get rid of Antonio and Nathaniel… that love I felt for him this day wasn't here anymore… I remember everything, but what I lived hasn't happened yet… So I needed a plan to killed Antonio and Nathaniel… but I needed to do it, without getting me or Jace killed in the process…. Easy enough…..

Yeah right…


	12. Warning, Sexual content

Jace was cold with me, since I hadn't died… He didn't understand how much was his love for me, and every time I tried to seduce him… He though it was a master plan to get pregnant… He had apologized and kissed me before Nathaniel interrupted… but Antonio had drop in from time to time to check on me… I guess that was the difference.

"Marissa." I blink. Jace was in front of me worry all over his face.

"Did something happened?"

"I been calling your name for a couple of minutes now." I stood up and stared at him…

"I'm sorry." I looked down. Then back at him. "I know I don't deserve you, and I deserve every bit of your resentment…"

"I don't-" I put a finger on his lips…

"Yeah, yeah you don't hate me, yeah I know. Jace." I stared right into his eyes. "I love you." He wanted to smile, but controlled himself…

"What about Antonio?"

"He was pure desire… raw sex, you were the one I made love for the first time." He put a hand on my waist.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know. I'm just a human… and got humans hormones, but if you give me another chance I will make you happy. Because Jace I-" He kissed me. Warm lips against mine, I put my arms around his neck getting closer and kissed him back. He started walking backwards probably towards the bed when…

"Guys it was suppose to be pretend." We separated and Jace was suddenly nervous. I bit my lips.

"Antonio… I think is best if you just go with your father… I'm staying with Jace…" I sort of gulped.

"What? Why?"

"I'm in love with Jace…"

"No, Marissa your confuse… Your in love with me…" I shook my head..

"No. I'm not…" His face turned dark… "Antonio I."

"Save it!" He growled, disappearing.

"That went well." Said Jace nervously…

"Maybe we should sleep on separate bedrooms for a couple of nights." Jace looked kind of sad. I walked towards him and hug him. "I mean it. I love you." I hugged him tight. "I cant let anything happened to us again." He relaxed…

"I believe you." We ate dinner and after a shower and a good night kiss we went to our separated rooms. I was worried about Antonio… but I would find the time to call him and explain…His blood ran deeper than water… Suddenly a white cloth was over my mouth. I yell but it sounded like a…

"Um, um." Then everything went black…..

I don't know how long I was out, but I was in a luxury room my hands tide above my head in the bed…This didn't seem good…

"Marissa?" I moved my head towards the voice…Antonio…

"What are you doing?" He smiled sweetly.

"Reminding you, who you truly love." I was scare…

"Antonio I-" He glared for a quick second then hide it with a smile. He break up his shit, making it look sexual, I stared a his chest, but figured what he was doing…. I close my eyes… I wasn't going to play his game… He just chuckle. I heard his jeans and underwear hit the floor… I tried getting off my bindings but it was useless… he tide me down really good. I just stayed still not moving… I wasn't going to let him enjoy it… He just chuckled some more… I felt his weight on the bed. He put his hands under my shirt and caress my belly… my breast… my body responding to his touch when my heart was yelling… Nooooooooooooooooo! He broke off my shirt as if it was a mere piece of paper along with my braw. He started caressing both my breast a moan escaping my mouth. Stupid human body… I closed my eyes tighter teeth gritted… He put almost a full breast on his mouth and started sucking… I tried to keep still, but my body arched putting my nipple more into his mouth…

"Tell me you want me." He said after pulling the breast out of his mouth.

"Please just let me out… Lets talk this out reasonably…"

He growled. "I'll make you squirm until you tell me how much you want me." Was that a treat… He broke off my jeans off, then my panties… He seem a little irritated at me… His mouth went again to my nipple as his tongue play with it, creating goose bumps on my body…. His hands caressed my legs going up up, until my private area… Oh god yes! I shook my head. I love Jace, I love Jace, I love- I gasped as his finger went inside tasting it… once he felt how wet I was two fingers went inside and started moving in slow motions. "Marissa." He whispered in my ears. "Tell me you want me." It almost sounded like he was begging. I bit my lips… I did wanted him…Bad…

"Antonio please… your not this guy…"

His finger moved faster making me gasp, back arching. "Is not rape, when your enjoying it." He kissed my breast and started going down leaving a path of sweet kissing going to my private are… He stopped really closed from it… "Marissa?"

"Please. Stop." I whispered. But my body wasn't on it… my body was yelling just fuck me already!. His tongue found my clit and it went up and down actually making me squirm… I moan… I couldn't help it… he was good. His tongue went inside and… oh god. "I want you." I gaped out.. I could feel his grin, he stopped and entered me. I bit my lips… he started moving slow and steady. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist to pulled him closer and he started moving fast… I just held him tight while he ride me, my hands was still tide above my head… I don't know how long we keep our work, but pleasure was building up, until I couldn't hold on any longer and we both collapse in a pool of pleasure…

"I hate you…" I gasped out, falling asleep quickly….


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next day and looked at my body, I was still naked… Great… I looked up at my hands, and I was still tide down by my hands…. I moved my hands trying to loosen my tides… but I was really tide down… I kept wiggling my hands trying to get it loose… It's kind of working…

"Well hello there." I stopped to look at the door, glaring at Antonio… He showed me a cart fill with food. I looked away.

"I'm not hungry."

"Marissa… I though we made up yesterday…"

"Yeah that's why I'm still tide down…"

"Oh, is just a little precaution.

"Jace wouldn't need precaution." A growled.

"Do you want me to kill him." I looked at him with horror. "Please don't…" He glared.

"You care that much about him?"

"You were defending my love for him…"

"Yes, because I though yours for me were stronger."

"I though that too." I look down. "But I'm in love with Jace."

"Maybe if he wasn't in the picture." I stared at him horrified.

"Please don't." He sort of sigh.

"I wont kill him…" But the paused sounded like yet….

"What make you change your mind? Before my father showed up we were good…. Yeah, but when Jace showed up to stop my revenge I slept with him…"

"Yeah to get pregnant." I sigh. He did have a point… My mind change when Jace died…

"Look Antonio if you really love me… you wouldn't do this, you would just let me go.."

"I cant do that." He looked pained.

"Why not?"

"You're the first girl that made it to my heart… you would find another one…"

"I don't want another one."

"So you would have me here trapped until I die?"

"No until Jace die." My heart skip a beat. I started worrying about Jace looking for me… if he gets himself kill… "Now will you eat?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You need your nutrition." I looked away… He appeared where I was looking with a smile. I glared at him. There was a loud crash.

"Where is she?" Jace… In a flash Antonio put a gag on my mouth. Then lower him self on my ear.

"If you want him alive stay quiet…" I nodded. Antonio was going to get out the door where Jace kick it open… His eyes turned to horror. I was gag, tide down by my hands, and naked…

"Marissa…" His eyes were pained then he glared towards Antonio's way… "This is how you show love for her?"

"I just want her to see reason." Jace look at Antonio in disbelieve.

"Tiding her down, and raping her?"

"Oh it wasn't rape. She was willing.." I closed my eyes, embarrassed.

"Did she say yes, when you first started? Or was she like this?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! Antonio snap out of it… is like your vampire nature took control and left no room for compassion.."

"Get out Jace… before I do something I might regret." Jace glared at Antonio and threw a sort of white light his way. Making Antonio hit the wall hard, he untied me fast carried me on his arm, he was about to take off flying when Antonio recover. He kick Jace hard on the back making him falls forward dropping me.

"Run." He whispered to me and confronted Antonio… They started fighting… It was sort of hard to see who was winning, since they were moving fast. After a while Jace fallen back towards a corner and Antonio got on top of him about to kill him…

"You and only you made me do this." I looked around desperate and saw splintered wood from the door, I grabbed one that look like a stake and ran towards Antonio stabbing him from the back towards the heart… Antonio gasped surprise and fell to the side dead… I smiled at Jace, he smiled back but coughed blood… I notice there was something coming out of his stomach… something sharp… Not again…. I ran towards his side.

"Jace noo."

"Is ok." He smiled weakly… "This would be a nice way to die."

"You wont die." I closed my eyes, and did… what I did the same time… gave him my essence and just like that… I was an Angel again…. The mess up part was… now I knew what I needed to do… And I was going to do it again, and find a way to kill Antonio before he and Jace fight…


	14. Chapter 14

I was starting to lost counts of how many times I travel back and forward in time… Without mentioning Sex with Gabriel… every scenario I did, ended in Jace killed and me saving him…. An idea came into view… but it was risky… after all I kept my knowledge… Instead of jumping back a couple of months I jump all the way back to that day I met Antonio… After all I knew where to find Jace… I smiled to my self, and jumped to that time in the alley after work…

"Now what a pretty girl like you is walking alone in this dangerous street?"

"None of your business." He pushed me against the wall. I elevated my legs really high and kick him in the groins making him bend in pain… the others came at me but I took them out easily… After it… I took one of the guys knife… Ok next part is going to sound horrible… but I killed all of them… That's what Antonio did, when he saved me… I cleaned the knife and dropped at the floor, then walk away from the alley… Once I was far enough I ran to my house, open the door and lock it…. I took a long hot shower then put on my pjs, went straight to sleep…

Day One.

I woke up the next day got dress, and put on makeup and even did my head… I was addressing the situation with my boss differently, because without Antonio I didn't have that much money… and I haven't worked for Jace yet…

"Good Morning Marissa." My boss said in a voice trying to be sexy.

"Good Morning John." I smiled seductively at him… He almost had a heart attack, then I walked and clocked in, and started to get my section ready. I work all day like before and got a lot of tips like before… I was getting ready for the second shift sitting on one of my tables massagin my feet John sat across from me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I smiled at him seductively.

"You know you could do much better… You need someone to take care of you, all I ask is you take care of me first." I grin.

"Your right… But John… I have heard stories.. And well I want 10,000 dollars and after I put it in the bank I will rock your world." I smiled. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes." I got up and went to the bathroom and started getting ready mentally… He enter the bathroom shortly after me… I walked towards him seductively and locked the door, then pushed him against the door a little roughly and kissed him playing with his stuff, he moaned. I separated and smiled at him. "10,000 dollars and I'm yours until I say stop." He nodded I unlock the door and worked my second shift…. Antonio still came to my table… Shit… I brought him the whiskey he order….

"Are you ready to order?"

"Just the whiskey, thanks." He smiled. He gulp the whiskey then pay and left me the 200$ tip… I took them with a smile… I was getting ready to leave when John came and gave me an envelope. I frowned.

"Is the money." I smiled.

"Can I come late tomorrow?"

"You can have it off… I might call sick." I grin pretending to be exited…

"Would it be to suspicious if I came in then we went home?"

"Well you could act like you hated me and I send you home, then wanted a drink I done it before."

"Perfect. Because…" I got closed to him… "The first place I want to do it, is here in the bathrooms."

"Oh god, I knew you were a freak. You got no idea." I smiled walking out, but instead of going to my favorite bar I did to spend the well earned money like I did on this day I went straight to my house, got in and locked the door. Antonio didn't come to my apartment… We haven't socialize as on the past… I took a long hot shower… packed my clothes, and bought a ticket only to France for tomorrow morning…. It was expensive but I had the money… I went to the airport, in just enough time for ticket and boarding and got on the plane…I felt asleep half way thru… In France I rented a hotel then sleep waiting for the next day…

Day Two.

I woke up the next day, order room service, and took two hours making sure I looked good, then walked around until the same time I went to the café… Jace didn't come today…but I went every day until…

"So what is a beautiful girl doing in a café alone?" I turned smiling friendly towards him…

I was going to say something then started crying… "I'm sorry… I'm."

"Is ok." He sat in my table…

"I'm running away… I always wanted to see France… so it was the first place that came to my mind… but I don't know anyone… and I'm alone…"

"You could.." He paused… "You could stay at my place…" I nodded happy.

"I usually wouldn't accept it… but the worse thing it could happen is if you're a serial killer." He chuckled.

"No I'm not. I promise." We went to his house he gave me the same room as before, which was funny then offer me a job at his museum… We started living the same routine we once did, the only difference is that he wasn't trying to conquer me… Did he like me? After a couple of month of me dressing really nice, makeup and hair I was starting to worried about this going back to the past…

"Marissa?" I looked up, I noticed I was playing with my untouched food.. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Your still worried about the guy coming after you…"

"A little bit… I wanted to ask you a question, but I didn't know how to ask it." He gave me the Jace smiled I love so much.

"You can ask me anything…"

"Do you like me?" He looks surprise for a moment.

"Of course I do." I smiled a little nervous…

"I meant, like like." He grinned.

"I do… Actually I was planning a big surprise for your birthday and asking you out there…"

"Well wouldn't be better if we already dating?" He nodded and walked towards me.

"It should would." We kissed. For Jace was our first kiss but for me… I put my arms around him. He kissed me a little bit longer then pulled away.

"I love you." He stared at me in shock…. And I realized what I did… I closed my eyes feeling stupid… I was doing perfect, but I let my feelings control me…


	15. Chapter 15

"Marissa I don't think my feelings for you are that strong." I giggle nervously.

"I know, I know. We are just starting… I just got overwhelm. I meant to say I like you a lot." He smiled and walked towards me. Holding my hand to stand up.

"I like you a lot too." He kissed my forehead, my nose, then our lips met… Suddenly Jace stopped kissing me I step back a little bit with a frown he was frozen. I looked around until I found Oriel. I sigh. He grabbed me by the arm hard pulling me closer to him as he whispered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently…

"Time traveling… Have you lost your mind? I didn't tell you to use it as your personal toy…" I sigh. Of course he would be the one with the memory…

"Jace kept dying… I kept dying… and I wasn't going to stay in heave… of course you don't want to help me anymore since you got your wings and your not a filthy human…" He winced.

"Look I told you I believe in you two…"

"Look is been working out perfectly… I went all the way back before even meeting Antonio, and just came straight here… is working perfectly…"

"Except that Antonio have met you… You just haven't see him, but he's been following you, he's here… only worse, because before when you two did meet he started having a heart, now he's only a vampire, obsess with you… He kills Jace and make it look like an accident and pretends to be there to help you thru the pain." I felt on my knees, maybe…I just kill my self…

"What can I do?"

"I'm here to help you make it right."

"No you cant… you'll get your wings clip." He chuckle.

"I'm being careful now…"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How are you going to help me?" He grinned. "Well your going to become Buffy the vampire slayer." I laughed… He did not compared me to Buffy…

"You will train and watch your back for Antonio and protect Jace… then find a way to meet him and him to introduce you to his family… see where they are staying… and were going to burn them alive…"

"Bring them on." And the next day the training began…..


	16. Chapter 16

I went flying towards a wall hitting it with a grunt. I slide towards the floor, I stood up slow dusting my self when Oriel grabbed me by now, cover in sweat shirt and threw me at the floor getting on top of me putting a knife in my neck. He looked a little irritated…

"I though you were good at fighting?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, how is the Angel of destiny kicking your but?" I glared at him, but he was right…

"Could you take it easy on me? Jace is starting to notice my bruises." He laughed standing up, and helping me up.

"How would that help you? When your trying to kill a house full of vampires…" He was right again… I got ready to fight him off, again. He smirked and kick me in the stomach hard making all the air in my lungs go out of my body.. "Marissa." I felt on my knees, he sigh. "I guest class is dismiss. You need to rest and recover. I nodded." He disappeared in white lights.

"Wow… that why I wasn't good enough to kill Antonio or his family, but I would get there I vow." I went to Jace's house, he must be working… I asked a two days off a week for my "training" I walked in the house and sat on the couch for a second… Oriel was killing me… but I was getting better each training…

"Marissa?" I looked towards where Jace called me… He had a dozen roses and threw them in the floor running towards me…. "Who did this?"

I smiled acting a little embarrassed… "Go check under the sink." He frowned but he stood up and went towards the sink and open the doors under the sink and there was a wine bottle…. One of his favorites… I bought it days ago to surprise him… I'm glad I didn't give it to him yet…

"So the bottle of wine beat you up?" I laughed.

"No, the lady that wanted it, did… it was the last one, hey but don't worry, she got it, worse." Jace chuckled bringing the bottle with two wine glasses.

"Lets drink to that." I smiled drinking slowly from the grass… After the wine and dinner I went to my room to take a long deserving shower…. I had to work tomorrow in the museum, which was good, my muscle could use the rest. I felt asleep quickly… The next day I woke up got dressed and went down from breakfast…. Jace eat looking at me from time to time.

"What?"

"Your amazing… I'm glad you talked me into going out." I giggled… He stood up and walked towards me… "What do you say we blow off work, and go somewhere fun." I smiled standing up and hugging him,

"I would love that… but you should tent your museum…" He kissed me softly… Then stared at my eyes.

"I done this before, it would be ok, for a day." I nodded and walked with him towards the car… He took me to the most beautiful field I ever seen, and it was empty… no people… it had a small lake.

"Take your shoes off, and feel the water." He whispered in my ears… I did what he said. I took my shoes off, and walked towards the lake… the water was warm…I closed my eyes feeling it…. Jace put his hand on my stomach from behind. "This is my secret place… something I hid really well I never took anyone here." I turned looking him in the eyes… Not in our other life either… and we dated months….

"Why bring me?" He smiled.

"I told you… Your special." Our lips met, it started soft gently, and it started getting speed going faster and faster, passionate… I took his shirt off, he did mines… I giggle pushing him away from me softly and running away taking my bra off, and throwing it on the floor as I kept running, he chased me taking his jeans off… He still had an under shirt… probably to hide his wings… He cached me of course and swing me around in the air, my feets almost the water… He started tickling me… I kick him softly making him lose his step and we both fall towards the grass him on top of me. We stared at each other's eyes for a second, then he kissed me.. I kissed him back we made love liked never before… He was gentle, patience…loving I bit my lips as we started dressing again… I loved this Jace he's better than the other one…

"You didn't like it?" Jace was dressed and starting at me a little embarrassed…

"I loved it…" I walked towards him putting my hands on his shoulders…

"Then what is it?"

"I never met someone so…passionate, loving…" I bit my lips… "Are you real or your going to change on me." He chuckled hugging me…

"I'm going to stay exactly the same." I looked at him smiling. "Just don't ever lie or cheat on me." He said it in a playful mood, but something in his eyes… And that's when it hit me… Jace never treated me this good before because I was in love with Antonio… Yeah he won me over, but deep down he was jealous…then when Antonio came back he transformed himself…

"I'm yours, only yours." He smiled. "Well, until you decide to have me." He hugged me spinning me around…

"That might be forever…" After the lake we went to a nice restaurant to eat lunch then back at the house for some more one on one…. We were more passionate… He turned towards my side, looking down at me.

"How about if you come to work with me tomorrow? To made up for today." I smiled, but inside I was yelling…

"Ok…" I needed to let Oriel know. The next day me and Jace went to work together… Jace stood by my office most of the time… "Are you ok?" I stopped typing to look at him, when his gaze started looking.

"I need to go for a couple of hours."

"Can I go with you?" He smiled pleased.

"I wish… but is a business I need to do this alone." I nodded… "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He kissed me goodbye… Once I was sure he was gone, I told the manager I was going out for lunch… and went to a private restaurant and called Oriel….

"Where the hell have you been?" He sounded mad.

"Jace told me to go to work with him… we blew off work yesterday… I had a feeling he was being suspicious of me." Oriel sigh.

"I think he might be…"

"We might have to do this at night…"

"Yes, when he's sleeping, It's going to be bad… for you…"

"I don't care…"

"So I'll see you tonight…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Writer's Note: Gah... i tried to make her a one guy girl, but the story keep moving in another direction... But I think either she's going to find her real soul mate, and the story is going to end... or she's going to break one more heart and meet someone else... Lets see ;)**

When night came I sneaked out and went to our practice place… We went right on it and for some reason I had the feeling Oriel heart wasn't in the practice… He seem distracted… So when I threw him to the floor for the fifth time. I put my fake knife on his throat, with a smile.

"Your making it way to easy for me… How am I suppose to kill the vampires if I don't learn correctly…" He pushed me off easily and nodded.

"Your right… but your destiny keep changing…" I stared at him a little worried…

"What is it now?" He looked away. "Oriel."

"The vampires still kill you…"

"That's impossible… How do I get rid of them?" He shook his head and disappeared in white light… I yelled in frustration… I grabbed my bag and walked out irritated…. I started looking around with a frown… I was so piss off, I didn't notice which route I took… Of course I took the faster way which had an alley… I was walking faster from the alley when a guy stepped in my way… I turned but there was another one… Great a dejavu…

"Now, you look like the perfect meal." He leaned against the wall casually. I just glared at him. Stupid guys…

"Now, Brett what is food without a little playing first." The guy behind me said. I rolled my eyes at them and tried walking pass the guy leaning against the wall… He growled… Actually growled… Great they were vampires… The Brett guy pushed me hard against the wall. I grunted…

"Now you have to choices." Brett… Yeah sad I learned his name from when the other vampire talked to him… "You can enjoy it." He whispered in my ear, making me cringed… "Or I can make it painful for you." I spit on his face….

"How about FUCK YOU!." He growled grabbing me by the hair and hitting my head with the wall… I started to see black dots… I try blinking really fast but it was almost useless. I didn't know who, but someone pick me up and threw me in the floor hard. I almost pass out then… I didn't know why I didn't.

"Stop messing up food… We'll have to get another girl… so I'll get her while you fuck her, and well get another one to reverse the process."

"Deal." My head were above my face but I had the feeling a guy was holding each hands… Why do vampires need to hold a hand each? And that's when I felt it. Each vampire biting my wrist… I yelped… Someone ripped off my jeans… then my panties…

"Please don't." I whispered… I was so far out…

The one that ripped off my jeans, and panties laughed… "You should of played nice…" Two more bite on my tights… I was really woozy now… I heard his sipper… So this is how I die…

"Get off her." Some yell, then my eyes closed almost passing out… There were grunts and sounds as if a lot of bodies were hitting the wall… After a couple of… well I don't know how long, the person that yelled picked me up…

"Please just finish me off already." I whispered.

"Your safe now.." His voice sounded Angelic.

"Jace?"

"No." I frowned feeling my eyes heavy…

"Don't go to sleep…"

After I don't know how long, he put me down and left, then came back really fast… and started passing a wet cloth over my body… Only the water he was using was burning my cuts… I moaned in pain…

"I'm sorry I know it hurts… is the best I can do…"

"Is ok." I said weakly… After he cleaned me with the alcohol… He left again… Then came back with a glass of water, he helped me sit down, and helped me drink the water… I started getting more consciousness… I blink my rescuer getting better and better until I saw who it was…

Antonio…

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Well better… thanks…" This was not happening…

"What about the guys that attack me?"

"Let's just say, they wont be bothering you anymore…" I nodded weakly…

"Thanks, but…" I stood up weakly… "I got to go." He was by my side… let me take you… I nodded, I was in no place to walk… We walked to his car, then I showed him Jace house… I walked to the door and waved goodbye at him, I was going to open the door, but it open on its own…

"I been so worry-" He gasped. Helped me inside and closed the door… "Marissa what happened." I grunted. He helped me go to the couch and we sat down…

"I went for a stroll, and got attacked…" He put a hand casually around my shoulders, and I started feeling better slowly… I frown…

"I got this ability.." So in matter's of seconds I was healed… I just smiled at him.

"You're an Angel."

"Funny you mention that…" I frowned, trying to look surprise. He took his things that always hold on his wings and let them out. I stared not faking amazement… I did liked his wings…

"So you are a real Angel…" He nodded…

"Do that scare you?" I shook my head…

"No, I knew about vampires… Angels are better no?" He smiled walking towards me, grabbing me by the waist and giving me a kiss. I kissed him back Passionately…


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't go practicing at midnight with Oriel… Jace was watching me like a hawk… And to be honest I was scare I saw Antonio again… But in other thing my relationship with Jace was going great…

The vampire still kill you… Maybe Oriel give up in helping me, no matter what I did… my destiny kept changing… it was as if I couldn't keep Jace in my life…

"Marissa?" I looked up, then looked around on the restaurant we were…

"Sorry… I guess I'm just a little paranoid lately…" He nodded.

"I understand." I kept looking around and notice Antonio he winked at me…

"Um, Jace… I'll be right back…" Jace frowned, but nodded.

"Hurry back." I stood up and deliberately walked by Antonio going straight out the door and waited for Antonio… He was where I was within seconds.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said a little too unfriendly.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"So what? Now I owe you? Now I have to take on you stalking me?" He grinned crookedly…

"I just wanted to see you were ok. A thank you wouldn't hurt either."

"Than you." I said with a small glare…

"Your welcome. Who's the guy with you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "Seems to me like you deserve better."

"I have better. He don't deserve me." He got closer pinning me between his body and a wall… He was almost purring…

"I know you want me…" He whisper, in my ear… my stupid body reacting to his closeness…

"Yes… is one of your stupid vampire's abilities…"

"You were fighting off, the other ones…"

"Get off me." I said with gritted teeth.

"But-"

"You heard the lady." Jace said… He sounded piss… Antonio stepped back with a grin… turning to stared at Jace.

"You must be her boyfriend."

"Yes." He glared at Antonio. "I suggests you leave."

I mouthed please. Antonio nodded and disappeared. I went to Jace side…

"He save my life the other day…" I told Jace what happened the night he healed me… We walked back to the car then we drove to his house. Walking towards the door he felt with a grunt… I knelt beside him a little worried helping him up… He didn't move…

"I realize something."

"Yes?"

"I've fallen for you, and without you I wont be able to stand up." I smiled.

"Your silly." I tried helping him up. But he didn't budge.

"I love you Marissa." I stood staring at him with a smiled.

"As I love you."

"Good. Because I want to ask you a question."

"Anything." I look at him with a smile.

"Will you marry me?" I gasped as he took out from his pants a box opening, the most beautiful heart shape engagement ring on it… my vision started getting blurry with tears making it impossible to speak…


	19. Chapter 19

Jace wanted me to have a big wedding even though I didn't have any family… And his were in heaven… literally…He gave me a credit car and order me to buy everything for a wedding… I listen to him… I started preparing an expensive wedding…

"And only two people are going to enjoy it…" Jace chuckle.

"There are going to be guess. You need to prepare invitations."

"Are you going to tell me who's invited?"

"Nope." I sigh.

"So what you want blank invitations, and your going to put the names?"

"Yes. You need help anyways…" I rolled my eyes… Because of Jace though in dream wedding… It took us six month to prepared, but it was done…. And we were getting marry in two days…

"Two days. Were getting marry in two days?" Jace nodded. I ran to his side and hugged him… I couldn't believe he was going to be mine, forever… Two days took forever… I couldn't sleep… The day of the wedding… Which was in the afternoon… Jace woke me up early and pay for me a day spa in the morning, then hair and makeup at noon. I was putting on my dress and looking in the mirror… I'm going to be Jace's wife… My reflection smiled. At the time we agree, I was dropped at the church, once the pianist saw me… I started walking. But in the middle of the church I had a small pain in my stomach. I winced stopping holding my stomach… Jace was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know-" I closed my eyes… Antonio's face appeared behind my eyelids…

"Marissa?" I kept my eyes close. I opened my eyes looking around scared. Something was wrong… I looked at Jace guess, who they were mostly humans… People he knew…. "What's wrong?"

"Something is not right." And that's when they fell from the ceiling… Jace crouched, pulling me with him and covering me with his body… After there was no noise we stood up Jace in front of me protectively… Antonio was standing where Jace and I should have been… His family behind him…

"What are you doing?" I asked from behind Jace looking at Antonio.

"Crashing a wedding." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I think your making a huge mistake."

"I'm not." He shrug. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you."

"Look just because you save me once-" He snapped his fingers and two vampire brought Oriel forward. I gasped.

"You were mine first." He grabbed Oriel torturing him to make him talk.

"I'm sorry Marissa." He gasped.

"This is why we would never work out. You're a monster." He growled.

"I was good until you came into my life." I wince.

"Your family never approve of human's and vampire before…"

"Your right… But you wont be human long…" I took an involuntary step back and Jace crouched.

"Get. OUT!" He yell, his wings coming out of his clothes… Antonio smirk. I took Jace knife from his back pocket and started stepping back. Antonio gasped, making Jace look at me. "What are you doing?"

"I wont let him get me… or kill you…" I looked at Oriel…

"I could take that knife from you before, you can blink." I put the knife towards my heart.

"Try me." I glared at him.

"Marissa. Don't do this." He wink.

"No. You don't. Is my wedding day…" A traitor tear fell from my eyes… "You ruined a happy day…"

"You were making a mistake…" He actually showed an emotion there…

"According to who?" He pushed Oriel forward. He looked guilty… it seem he told them my destiny, when he wouldn't tell me… I frown.

"Oriel…?"

"I told you about your future changing…"

"Into What?!"

"You create love and hate everywhere you go." I frowned.

"Like destruction and creation?" He nodded. Who's my soul mate? I mouthed…

"He, who wont change who he is when he's around you…" I shook my head… both Jace and Antonio changed around me… Jace could be really mean… when he learned despair with me… I looked down falling on my knees, knife falling down… I give up… All hell broke loose… Every one started fighting… I don't know if it was my adrenaline, but I saw everything in slow motion… Jace kept everyone away from me fighting whoever came close… because of the fight the church blew up in flames… Making the fire prevention of the church opening the water as it rain down to turn it off… we all started getting wet… I stood up. Oriel looked at me and we started walking towards each other… everyone around us fighting without noticing us… We were almost close to each other when Antonio grabbed me by my waist jumping… I don't know if he flew or ran… I only yell…

"Your mine." And he bit my neck making me pass out…


	20. Chapter 20

**Writer's Note: Thanks so much for your review guys :) i didnt know how to continue the story or end it, but i got my inspiration on the story back again... I know this one was a short chapter but i'm working on the other one right now, and i'll post it either today or tomorrow :)**

I woke up with in what look like was a bedroom of an hotel room. I took of the sheets out of my body and walked towards the door… It was open! I opened and got out trying to be sneaky… I walked thru confusing halls until I saw what seems like the front door… I open it… Open again! I got out quietly then close it really slow, and when I look… I gasp… I was in was seem like a farm? I looked around… It was surrounded by animals, trees and a lot of dirt… no other houses or roads around… I walked towards the trees and rested against one startled…

"Like it?" I jumped startled to his voice… but I didn't turn to look at him… I try to ignore him… "I'm sorry about the way I drank your blood…" I kept ignoring him… He sigh… "Marissa." I turned glaring at him.

"What?!" He flinch slightly…

"Don't hate me… Just give me a chance.." I glared at him…

"What did you do to Oriel?" He smirk.

"I let him go."

"What about Jace?" His face turned murderous before he change it…

"He's ok… He wont find you here."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask suspiciously. He sigh.

"I didn't do anything to him, and I made sure he wont be able to find you here." I gulp. At least he's ok. "Marissa?" I looked at him… "I'm going to turn you tonight…" I took a step back…

"Please don't…" I whispered.

"I have to… being with a human doesn't turns out good in the end."

"Maybe that's because humans and vampires are not meant to BE!" I was almost out breath…

"And humans and Angels are?" He growled getting closer to me… I took a step back… I glared at him… He could clip his wings, and become a real human… He was in front of me in an instant and grabbed me by the waist…

"I use to be so happy before I saw you and now look at me…"

"Let me go. Please." He glared letting go of me and turning to look at the house…

"I cant… I try, I don't know if is obsession or love…"

"Is not love." I interrupted him. "Because when you love you want that person happy, and all your looking out for is your happiness."

"Your right." I frown. I wasn't expecting him to agree with me… "I guess we'll have to talk to Oriel…"

"Antonio… have you felt like this for other girls?" He turned to stared at me.

"No… Never…" I looked down, feeling a little guilty…

"But we haven't have a lot of contact…" He glared at me.

"I felt we had some hidden history, I made Oriel show me the past you decided to erase." For the first time since I saw him… he had an evil smile… "Perhaps-" I took a step back. "Perhaps if I do the same thing to you. Let's see how things turns out. Lets turn back time."

"Antonio don't!" But he was gone…. I felt to my knees scare for the first time ever…


	21. Chapter 21

**Writer's note: I know i'm horrible :) but this is where my inmajination took me, Lets see who's Marissa soul mate finally :)**

I was walking one day to my apartment from work. I was a waitress at one of the most elite restaurant. My boss sexual harassed me almost everyday. The only reason why I put up with the stupid job was because… I sigh. Well I need the job. All men are the same suddenly when I was around the corner from an alley someone pulled me and pushed me against the wall. I was surrounded by guys, who were looking at me hungrily. My thoughts exactly.

"Now what a pretty girl like you is walking alone in this dangerous streets?" He must be the leader.

"None of your business." I spat at him trying to walk away from him, but he pushed me back against the wall.

"Hey what's the hurry stay for a little fun." He smirk. As if we were friends hanging out. I free one of my hands from his grasp and slapped him hard. He glared at me and punched me in the face. That fucking asshole actually punched me. I spit blood. "You hit me again and it will be worse for you." He squeezed my breast hard making my eyes water. One of his hands went to my waist and he caress my stomach going up towards my nipples.

"STOP." I said thru gritted teeth. They laughed.

"Your going to have a long night ahead of you." His face got closer to mine and he started kissing my neck going down to my chest breaking my shirt and leaving me in my bra. "Now the question is. Are you going to behave." He pulled me closer to him grabbing my ass and squeezing hard. I felt nauseated. I spit on his face. He backslapped me hard making me bite my tongue. I tasted my own blood. "So the hard way it is." He grabbed my hair and threw my head back making me hit the wall hard. I almost passed out, but by some miracle I was still conscious…Then he threw me to the floor and one of his friends hold my hands over my head. And another one hold my legs while the leader got on top of me breaking my bra… For the first time in my life I was scare… I was getting rape… He broke my bra and looked down at me hungrily. He bed down and sucked on one of my nipple hard making me cringed and disgusted. A tear felt down my cheek making me struggle, but the guys holding me down where strong… as he sucked on my nipple his hand caressed my stomach down my jeans and he was about to unbutton them when there was a growled. A growled. I must be hearing things….

I heard screams and snaps but I couldn't open my eyes… I was too scared.

"Are you alright Miss?" I stayed where I was. "Miss?" He was closer to me now… I open my eyes.

"Please don't…" I shiver it was winter and I was topeless and without a bra. He took his jacket off and wrapped me around with it. He help me up, but I was still in shock…

"I'm not going to hurt you…Where do you live?"

"Two blocks from here.." I said in a whisper. He nodded and helped me walked. We arrived at my apartment and he opened the door for me and walked with me inside. I sat on the kitchen table while he worked on something in my kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he came with a cup that was steaming…

"It's hot chocolate. It will help you." I grabbed the hot cup and oh god. It felt so nice… I finally looked at him while I blew on the cup drinking a little bit… And he was drop dead gorgeous. He had this electrifying blue eyes, amazing black hair that stop at his navel, I could see the muscles thru his shirt. I couldn't stop staring he smiled. I looked down at my cup.

"Thanks." I finally said.

"No problem."

"What happed to those guys…" I remember yelling snapping… There was silence. I looked up.

"Let's just say they wont bother you ever again." He came towards the table and sat down. "I call the police on their asses." I smiled despite of my self…

"My name is Marissa." I said as I drank from my cup.

He gave me the most sexy crooked smile. "Antonio." He looked at his watch and frowned… "I have to go… but" He shook his head and stood up walking towards the door… I put the cup on the table and stood up following to the door.

"But what?" I whispered. He stoop a hand on the door knob and turned towards me…

"This is not an safe city… I got a company… and well my secretary quit on me… I was wondering if-"

"You want me to work for you?" I interrupted.

He looked embarrassed and guilty, which made him look hotter. "Stupid I know…"

"When can I start?" I said to eager.

He smiled shyly. "Really? You didn't ask about your salary…"

I blushed. "I'm hoping is a little bit more than minimum wage." He nodded.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes." I smiled. He smiled back, opened the door and walked out… I closed the door, took off my clothes as I walked to my bathroom, I took a quick shower put on my pjs and felt asleep with a smile on my lips… I wouldn't have to see John ever again…. I woke up the next morning, showered, got dressed and eat breakfast and went towards the place Antonio told me… It looked like an impressive building… After a lot of walking and elevators, I found Antonio's office. He looked up from paper he was reading…

"You made it." I smiled.

"Where would I woke at?" He stood up and walked towards a door behind his desk I follow him… when he open the door there was a small office but it looked fancy I smiled. "Nice." I settle into my new office and started working… At the end of the day he open the door to my office.

"Time to go home." He smiled. I grabbed my stuff and walked with him… "Do you feel like some drinks?" I nodded to eager. I frowned at my self.

"I know a great bar." He said oblivious… We arrive at the bar, got some drinks. He pay for my drinks after he promised me I could pay the other rounds… When it was time to go, he took me home… I wanted so bad to invite him to come in… I started unlocking the door to my apartment. He put both hands around my body trapping me… "Why are you so special?" I started having Goosebumps…

"What do you mean?"

"You intrigue me.." I gulp. He got close to me really really close… I didn't notice what I was doing but I started closing the distance between us… He kissed me, and I kissed him back putting passion into the kiss, he dropped his hands and held my body making us melt into one… He was skilled too, he opened the door and walked us inside. I didn't notice but we were inside, the door was close and I was laying on the sofa him on top of me… But he pulled back. "I have to go… but I would like to take you out tomorrow into an official date…" I smiled breathless…

"I would love that." He kissed me one more time stealing my breath away and then he left… I sigh.. But deep down I like that he was a gentleman..


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up exited… Antonio told me I could have today off for our date… I wasn't one to lack off, but he promise me I could make up this day… so we were good… After a couple of minutes I was ready… I went to the fridge and got an apple. I closed the fridge door and turned. Antonio was there with a smirk. I gasped slowly he pushed me softly back against the fridge and trapped me between his arms…

"So I take it your ready?" I smiled using the small space he was leaving me as I took a bite from the apple. He smirk at me.

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"Is a surprise." He pulled back and started walking towards the door. I followed him. Once I locked the door I saw the car he came to pick me on… Of course he has money… He has a company… He opened the passenger door for me and I got in, he close it and walked towards his side getting in and droving off… He took me to a lake… It was breath taxingly beautiful… I got out of the car and walked towards the lake… I turned and Antonio was right behind me…

"How do you do that?" I whispered.

"That's what I want to talk to you about…" I nodded. "I know we didn't met in the best of circumstance, but you caught my eyes… I would like to know more about you… If you want?" I nodded. He sigh and sat down, I sat down with him waiting for him to talk.. "I'm a vampire…" I looked away… I didn't know how I felt about that. "Are you scare?" He asked worried.

"No." He sigh.

"There are rules in our world…"

"What kind of rules?"

"Well for starters we are not suppose to date humans… could be dangerous…"

"So you-"

"I would like to see each other see where things go…" I nodded…

"I would like that." I smiled.

"The more important step is make sure other vampires don't find out… they would try to claim you…" I nodded. "Other than that-"

"How about sex?" I blushed as I asked… I wasn't the kind of girl that slept with anyone, but I wanted Antonio…

"We can try… but it would be better at your place…" I nodded. "I would like to try something if you let me… I nodded. He got close to me making me lay down on the grass… He got close to me as his lips brushed my neck… I closed my eyes feeling him… Then he bit me… I yelp surprise, but then… a pleasure I never felt before covered me as he drank my blood… I relaxed back enjoying it… I felt asleep…. I woke up I don't know after how long… and I looked around sitting up. "Sleep well?" I smiled turning to his voice. He was sitting in my rocking chair…

"Yes." He stood up he had food, water and pills in a tray… I frowned.

"I got you breakfast… and b12 from the blood lost." I smiled and eat the food. I took the pills and swallow it with water… I stare up at him once I was finish. "You stayed?"

He chuckle. "Yes. You felt asleep to quickly a side effect of the biting…" I started wondering if he was considering sex like I asked, but I felt asleep on him… He took the tray leaning close to my face… I grin getting closer to him, but he just got the tray and left to the kitchen I took the opportunity to brush my teeth, fix my hair and I ran back to bed. He chuckle entering the room… Lets just say we spend the whole entire day in my bedroom, and he seem to find a way to have sex without hurting me… Once night came in… I passed out…..


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. What can I say. Life was great. I had the perfect job with the perfect guy. It's been a month since we started dating… but I could see something was bothering him… So after making love he turned as if hiding his face from me…

"Antonio?" I whispered putting a hand on his perfect naked shoulder. He didn't answer. "What's wrong?" I looked down, letting my hand fall back to my side. "Are you thinking in breaking up with me… because if that's the case." He turned so fast it made me staggered back…

"No… Is just well… I need to ask you something but I don't know how you will take it…" I stared to nervous to smile at him…

"You can tell me anything." He grabbed my hand gently pulling me towards him…

"What do you think about immortality." I giggle.

"That it sounds to good to be true." I pause staring at him. "Sooner or later you wont enjoy it." He frown.

"Why do you say that?" I smirk.

"Have you enjoy it?" He looked away from me for a moment and frown.

"I-I- was getting tire of immortality until I met you." I stared at him, curious about this fabulous men. I got closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"My life was hell until I met you." He caress my hair with eyes close. He turned me in a gentle way pulling me into his lap.

"I love you." I gasp surprise, but smiled at him as I hug him.

"I love you too."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes." He layed me down on the bed gently getting on top of me. I grinned giving him a crooked smile. He started to caress my belly and going up.

Then lowered himself and kissed my neck making me shudder.

"Let me turn you." He whispered against my neck. I gave him an involuntary kick. He didn't even flinch, but he separated a little from me and look down at me a little pained. "Is that a no?"

"Why-" I was shaking really scare… almost not being able to speak. "Why do you want to change me?" He got off me as if he jumped off and walked towards the balcony of the house…. I stood up following him, still shaking.

"Antonio?" He looked down on the balcony. He sigh feeling me behind him. He turned to look at my face…

"My family wants to meet you." I stared at him….

"And?"

"I told you… there are rules."

"But- But- We had sex." I got close to him. Almost pleading… "I'm still here."

"Yes, but they wont see that… If I take you to my family and they see your human… they try to take you away from me…" I looked down…

"Can we just keep it hidden a little longer?"

"Marissa." He said a little frustrated. "It's been a month… You been working at our company… they know something is up with us… I lie to my dad… I told him… I was going to turn you after a month…" That's why he's been weird lately… He looked in my eyes pleadingly… "Please." I turned not wanting to see my face.

"I'm scare…" He was at my side in an instant. Putting his head on my shoulder.

"It wont hurt… It's actually more pleasurable…" He turned me. His face look a little hopeful. I can even make you not think about being transformed. And when you wake up. You'll be an immortal."

"Is that easy?" I raise an eyebrow. My heart going really fast… my body was yelling at me… My heart wanted it, but my body was refusing…

"Yes."

"Will I regret it?" He turned hidings his eyes… Making me more nervous.

"Maybe…"

"Do you hate being a vampire?"

"Yes." He sigh. "I miss humanity."

"Why are you willing to take mine?" I didn't know where that question came from… but it was out. He turned almost glaring at me… making me stagger back.

"I love you. Love makes you selfish sometimes." I looked down…

"Love doesn't make you selfish… at the contrary…" I stared at him…

"I need to think about it…" He nodded disappearing. A note felt from the space where he was standing seconds before. I went towards it and pick it up.

My dear Marissa,

I love you more than you will ever know and understand.

I need to… Well I need to stalled my dad,

Don't go into the office. Just think of it as if you were fire.

I wont be coming back….. Yet…. I'll give you some time to think…

When I do come back… I would need an answer.

Please….

Antonio

I felt to my knees hurt… Antonio was right… He didn't come in weeks and I was a little afraid to go back to the office… I was standing in the balcony where I last saw him looking at the stars… Maybe… Maybe immortality wont be so bad… I bit my lips… Suddenly Antonio was at the rail making me staggered back. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Did you miss me?" I nodded. He jumped to the floor walking towards me, I took steps back… He stop frowning. "Are you scare of me?" I sigh a little relieve.

"I guess I over reacted." He smiled.

"God I missed you." He came at my side in a flash, and hugged me. I hugged him back. He put his face on my long hair and smelled my neck. "I'll miss that too."

"Antonio…" I pulled back staring at him. "I- I haven't made a decision

yet…"

"Haven't you miss me?"

"Yes… but not enough to be immortal…" He glared. I got nervous at him disappearing again so I spoke faster. "What about running away? Just to enjoy each other another month. I always wanted to go to France."

"No!" He roared. And for the first time since I met Antonio. I was scare of him… I started balking away until the rail of the balcony stopped me. Antonio turned away from me, but when he turned back his eyes were gentle. "I'm sorry." He sigh walking closer to me. "Lets go away to France." I smiled. He grabbed me and pulled me closer towards me. "But with you as an immortal. I wont risk your love again."

"What-" He bit my neck, making me yelp. I tried fighting him off, but he just pulled me closer still drinking my blood greedily… My knees gave up. He pick me up and layed me down on the blood and kept drinking… Don't get me wrong. It felt amazing… but… I couldn't think anymore I was woozy. Antonio put his finger in my mouth… Odd… After a second I tasted blood. My body swallow automatically. Crap! And everything went black…

Tomorrow I'll wake up one of the immortals….


	24. Chapter 24

I groan sitting up… Only for some reason I did it at an inhuman, so I ended up standing up.

"Whoa?" Some one chuckle.

"Careful love. Is hard getting use to the speed." I gulp, the motion making my throat hurt like hell… I put my hands on my neck. He handed me a crystal bottle with red liquid. I took it frowning at it. "It's some what fresh blood." I gulped it down. I knew what he meant about the some what fresh… It helped with the thirst, but didn't completely satisfied. "You need to hunt… I'll teach you…" I glared at him.

"This is all. Your. Fault.!" I growled. "Why did you turned me?"

"Marissa…" He walked towards me. I glared at him. "I love being human. You had no rights…" He was in front of me know. I kicked his stomach had and I had the satisfaction of seeing him of flying backwards towards a wall. Almost breaking it. He grunted falling to the floor. I took the opportunity and took off running… I didn't know where was I running until I reach the airport. I bought the first ticket to France.. I was lucky enough to get one that was already boarding… I got on the plane and looked around… It was a full flight…. I gulped, sat on my seat and put on my seat belt… The flight took off… Good Antonio didn't followed me here… After a couple of hours it seem like the bottle of blood I drank wasn't enough… He did said I needed to hunt…. A man that went to the bathroom while I took a nap pass me by and the smell was exquisite.

"Madam are you all right?"

"Yes." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" I turned and glared at her… I don't know what she saw… but whatever it was… she gasped taking a few steps back. I snapped the seat belt and stood up. All the humans gasped…

"I'm so sorry about this…" I kill most of them… leaving only three… I knocked them down… then drank from each one of them slowly enjoying the still warm blood since they weren't dead… The pilots didn't notice what I did, and announced we were landing… I walked towards the cabin and opened the locked door… the pilots turned back towards me with shock. "Thanks for a lovely flight." I looked down ashamed for what I was about to do, then grin at them showing them my fangs. The gasped in a flashed I drank their blood before they had the chance to defend them selves… then open the airplane door and jumped off, then watched it crashed and blow up in flames… I made sure the body were all burned beyond recognition… I walked away towards the first cafeteria I saw. I order a hot chocolate, pay for it, then sat on a hidden boot… I started eyeing the hot chocolate internally… I would never be able to drink one of this ever again… I could try… But the though made me cringe in disgust. I sigh putting my head on the table….

"It cant be that bad." My head snapped up towards the voice… I stared at him without being able to speak. He grinned. "I'm sorry to bother you, you seem like you were… sad?" I nodded. He sat on my table. "Some times it helps to talk."

I smiled sadly. "I'm. A. Monster." I looked down at my hands ashamed.

"Now that I don't believe." I looked away. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Ok if I show you France, will that cheer you up."

"I doubt it." He grabbed my hands as if to help me up, but snatch it back as soon as his skin touched mine as if I disgusted him… I stood up abruptly and embarrassed and tried to get out. He got on my path.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. I know I'm-" He put a finger on my lips.

"My name is Jace."

"Marissa." I didn't offer my hand to shake.

"Would you go with me?"

"No." His face fell. "You shouldn't be alone with me.." He grinned.

"I'll take my chances." I rolled my eyes and followed him outside. He went to take my hands but drop it… And showed me France he did… I started to relaxed and not be so on edge… I almost forgot what I was. "So what are you thinking?" I smiled… then got sad, if I was human I would of blush… I sigh.

"Why are you being so nice with me." We stop what seem to be a lake and we stared at each other… He looked embarrassed…

"Is stupid." I couldn't help it but smile.

"What?" He shook his head making me grin even more as I got close to him. "Please." He stared at me and gasped. I looked away horrified at what he saw… he put a hand on my chin and make me look at him…

"Your beautiful." I tried to look away but he didn't let me… I could probably get my head back… but I would end up hurting him…

"Stop." I whispered, he leaned in as in to kiss me, I stop breathing watching him scare… a growl came from somewhere else completely different… I turned without measuring my speed… "Antonio." His eyes were staring at Jace with pure hate… I frowned looking back at Jace, who didn't look scare… I looked back at Antonio. "How- How did you find me?"

"I'm your maker." He roar making me flinch. "I will always find you."

"Maker?" Jace said in disbelieve. I didn't turned I just watched Antonio. "You're a vampire?" I looked down ashamed, and just nodded…. He stood there silence… "I-I-I have to go…" He took off almost running towards his car, Antonio made a move as if to follow him, but I grabbed his arm stopping him. He glared at me.

"What are you doing with him?" I let go of him…

"I just met him… He was trying to cheer me up…" He glared at me.. "He saw something was bothering me…"

"Oh did you tell him that you murder an airplane full of people because you didn't wait for me to help you with your thirst." I flinch…

"No." I said thru gritted teeth…

"Hmmm, seems to me if you like him-" I stormed out. He appeared in front of me. "Don't walk away from me…" He roar.

"I don't want you near me. You took my humanity from me… I hate you!" He back hand slapped me, making me fly back. I felt to the water… He appeared in front of me looking down at me.

"I been patient. I been to and back from hell to keep you with me…" He lowered him self so we were face to face… "I'm not going to lose you again. I wont let him take you away from me." I flinch, but his words made no sense.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me up… if I was still human, he would of broken my arm, if just hurt a little bit…

"Never mind." And we were off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Writers Note: Ok, one more chapter and it will be the end of this romantic story :) Then comes part number three and the last one of Strange love i got the ending in my head. So exited. Dont forget to review.**

He took me to a private hotel. It looked fancy. I had a feeling he owned it and we were the only people here… Once he closer the door I stared to glared at him…

"What happened to the Antonio that I felt in love with?" He turned glaring at me.

"You are so stubborn that this is the one your going to get." I glared at him and turned to look at the wall… I closed my eyes trying to calm my self down, and Jace's face appeared behind my eyelashes… I open them suddenly and took a step back. Antonio was too close to me… Is stupid to think about him… Just remembering the way he took off running, when he knew I was a- "What are you thinking?"

"None of your damn business." He back hand slap me making me hit a wall. I growled at him standing up in a flash. "Enough with you treating me like I'm one of your property…"

"You are." He growled coming towards me and grabbed my arm hard. I pushed him off hard and for my satisfaction he stagger back. I crouched. He chuckle. "Marissa, lets don't do this."

"Lets." I growled jumping on top of him making hi crashed to the floor. He kicked my stomach hard and I flew off him.. I crashed into a wall he was at my side in an instant grabbing me by the throat.

"I'm much older than you. And I will always win." I glared at him. "I'm kind of liking the part that your unbreakable now." He had a hand grabbing my throat and took off my clothes with his free one… He kept grabbing me by the throat and threw me in the bed… I tried to run but he cached me… "Hmm I did liked my girls feisty." I glared at him… But he couldn't have me, not that night and not the next night for the next two weeks. I always fight him off… One night he came to the hotel like he always did with a smirk on his lips… I growled. That was always my warning to him to stay away. He smirk and leaned against the door… "I been much to tough on you. I decided to let you go running into the night. I could always find you when I want to." I stared at him in suspicion.

"Why the sudden change?" He shrugged.

"I like you feisty not insane." He open the door wide and stepped outside… I took off running enjoying the air on my face… I ran and ran… ii didn't know where my body was taking me until it was too late… I stopped eyeing the cafeteria… Run! I knew my inner voice was right… but part of me wanted to see Jace again… even if he didn't want to see me… For all I knew he wont be here trying to evade me… I walked inside slower than a human… the place was empty, only the cashier was in the café. I sat down on my boot and let a breath go… My throat went up in flames reminding me I hadn't eaten in two weeks…. I stoop up forgetting to act human…

"Whoa. Are you leaving because of me?" I turned to look at Jace with a small smile on his lips… He was at the entrance… I shook my head in pain…. NO not him… Run Jace…

"I got to go." I said voice hoarse. He smiled walking towards me.

"I though I hurt your feelings when I ran away from you guys… I was taken aback… I been hoping to see you to say sorry…" I was staring at the beautiful vein in his neck calling my name….

"Jace." I flinch, I didn't understand my body reaction, but I wanted to just run to his arm… which was ridiculous… I just met the guy for cry at loud… "Jace." I breathed…. Big mistake… his scent was intoxicated… I smiled again closing my eyes breathing the nice aroma, that would be soon in my throat…

"Marissa?" I opened my eyes. He was at my face, making the color in his face lovely…

"Yes." I smiled seductively at him. He gulped.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"So am I'm forgiven?" I smiled again a brilliant flirt full smile.

"Your more than forgiven." I looked down, acting as if I was being shy biting my lips… My mind was yelling at me to just drink his blood already… but I wanted to enjoy it… "Do you know a place where we can be alone?" He nodded.

"Actually close by." I followed him, he took me to a really romantic lake, no soul inside. Perrrfect… I jumped on him making him fall to the floor. "Hey what are-" I kissed him… He put his hands on my waist kissing me back. I kissed his neck and smelled his fragrance again… It made my throat hurt. I kissed his neck making him shiver… My mouth open involuntarily… I bite down, he yelped but didn't pushed me off… At the contrary he pulled me closer… I drank this most delicious blood in the world… I didn't know how long I drank but his pulsed was slowing down. Dangerously low… I stop and stared at his face… He smiled and relaxed falling asleep… I gasped shocked and took off running to the one place I never though it would be possible… back to Antonio… The door was open as if he knew I was going to come back… I enter and close the door sitting down on the bed… two tears falling down my cheek…

"So you fed." I looked up and he was leaning against the door.

"You knew I was hungry." I whispered.

"Well of course. I knew you didn't wanted to fed with me, so that's why I let you hunt along…"

"You knew I would find Jace." I glared at him. He smirk not hiding it. "Your hiding something…" he smirk not hiding it…I suddenly felt the urge to protect him… "You knew as hungry as I was… I wouldn't be able to-" I shredded… putting my hands on my face hoping he bought it.. He put a hand on my shoulder…

"It's better this way…" I nodded.

"I hope-" I didn't say anything else and went to sleep… And I made it my mission on life….

I will kill Antonio, and disappeared from Jace's life… He deserves better…


	26. Chapter 26

I would give Antonio looks from time to time. Acting as if I was finding him attractive anymore… He would smiled and pretend he didn't notice… I found a stake and hide it under the bed… After a weeks of flirty looks and hiding the fact that I didn't kill Jace. I waited for him on the bed naked… I felt disgusted on my self, but Antonio was stronger than me… I needed to get him on his weakest… I heard him come, and I pretended I felt asleep naked… I been doing it lately just to get him exited… He open the door and lock it then notice me, and went to the bed sitting down next to me and just staring… Something he would do. I turned getting close to him… He stiffened and I could feel him bending closer to me. I open my eyes and surprise crossed his features… I smiled.

"What are you doing?" He sat straight…

"I though you were sleeping…"

"So you were just looking?" He kissed me making me lay down again. He caress my body… My body was acting repulsed by his touch… I couldn't understand it… I was sooo in love with him…I open my eyes and Jace stared back at me… I smiled back and gave my self to him…. Lets just say we lasted a long time… so by the time he finished, he felt asleep… I took the stake from under the bed without making any sound I got on top of him and watched him… He didn't get up… I raised it and I stared at him…

Why does it has to end like this? I went to stake him but he grabbed my hand pushing me away…He was standing up glaring at me, naked not bothering to cover him self…

"Jace is not dead. Isn't him?" I wanted to say yes, but I want to be free of you… but I couldn't lie… I just glared at him stake still in the hand. He eye it as if he could burn it with his eyes. "Look's like I'll have to teach you a lesson." Someone knocked on the door furiously making me jump, actually making me jump… I just stared at Antonio and he stared right back at me both ignoring the persisting person…

"Marissa?" I stiffened. Jace!

"Speaking of the devil. And the Devil shall appeared." He gave me a crooked smile. He ran to the door, but I blocked him… He kicked me hard in the stomach making me grunt he grabbed me by the neck and throw me across the room away from the door and he open it really fast. "Do come in Jace." He did and Once inside Antonio locked the door. I stood up wincing and Jace gasped.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh I just spank her a little bit. She's been a bad girl." I glared at him but eye Jace warily…

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away… I needed-" Antonio backhand slap him… A normal human would of go flying towards the hotel balcony… But Jace just wince. He turned towards Antonio with a grin. "You messed with the wrong human." He ripped his shirt off and the most white beautiful wings came free I gasped. Antonio looked unimpressed…

"You're an Angel?" I whispered… Jace nodded once, without looking away from Antonio… They went at each other and started fighting… I watched impressed at Jace that he could hold his self… I started admiring his body in a fight… He's an Angel. You're a vampire! I looked down… Even if he felt the same way… Our love could never be… I bit my lips…His blood WOULD taste divine… I shook my head as Jace fly towards me. I cached him and we both staggered back… For a mere second… Our eyes locked, then I heard Antonio coming towards us… I stood up fast and got in front of him…

"Move!" I shook my head… Jace was standing up slowly. "Your protecting him? You don't even know him…" He spat. He's right…

"I-I-I" I looked down… Why do I feel so attracted to him? Antonio took the opportunity to try to get to Jace but I blocked his path again. I glared at him. I could feel Jace was almost recover for the blows he receive from Antonio. "Your hiding something about Jace and me." I glared. Antonio looked shocked but he hid it… Jace was better and ran towards Antonio grabbing in. I took that instant grabbed the stake from the floor and take his visibly open heart. He looked at me in shock, then felt to the floor dead… I felt to my knees my heart feeling like it was shattered… I gasped trying to get air… But I didn't need air… well to live…

"It's ok… It'll pass… That's because you killed part of you… Antonio created you…" I gasped trying to get air again… It hurt… I wince looking at Jace… He looked pained, worried. I lay back the air coming back to my dead lungs… I gasped again a little relieve and lay back on the floor… Jace got on the floor with me and looked down at me… I looked away a little embarrassed…. He's an Angel… And here I though our love would be hard to start… It turns out it was impossible…. A hand sweep a tear I didn't know it had… "Your still beautiful… Even after being in a fight and crying." Am I crying?

"Jace I-" He put a finger on my lips…

"The week I didn't saw you it was hell…" It was hell… We stared into each other's eyes..

"I love you." Shock crossed his features but he tried to hide it.

"I love you too. I-" I pulled my self up a little bit kissing him… Yes. His kiss was something like I never imagine…

"We'll figure it out." I said pulling a little away from him. "But for now." I smiled. "Let's enjoy our strange love." And we lost our self in a rare

but beautiful love.

**The End**

**For now ;)**


End file.
